No names and prompts
by akitokihojo
Summary: This is the place for all the loose drabbles that come to mind, along with the prompts given from Tumblr that I didn't bother naming. Reviews and comments welcome. :)
1. I thought you loved me (part 1)

Prompts given:  
 **"I thought you loved me."**  
 **"Take that back!"**

* * *

Kagome's stare deadpanned, her gaze on the crumpled leaves, weeds, and dirt at the tree opposite from where she stood blurring as she tried not to react to the pain laced in her own words. She held her hands behind her back, trying to keep her body language as casual as possible while she repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fists, her nails biting into the skin of her palms, keeping her stabilized for the time being. She could feel his amber eyes burning into her, and though she avoided looking at him herself, she could imagine the expression he donned, and she was terrified he'd see straight through her facade.

"Where's all this coming from?" Inuyasha finally asked, his tone low. Stern. He demanded to know what was going through her head.

"You know-"

"No! _I don't_ know! One minute you were fine, and the next you're spitting this crap at me!"

"Face it, Inuyasha, things haven't been fine for a while! Things have been exhausting and stressful, and I'm... I..." Kagome fought the quiver in her bottom lip, squeezing her nails into the fleshy parts of her hands to keep herself from losing whatever composure she had. "I'm tired, Inuyasha." She admitted, finally looking at him.

She was hiding something, he could tell. Kagome wasn't the kind of person to run off with her tail between her legs. Yes, there was some truth in her words, and though they stung, he could see there was another force behind why she said them. She wouldn't look at him for more than five seconds at a time. He knew Kagome better than anyone, and if she was hurt, pissed, upset, you name it, she was never afraid to look you dead in the eye and put you in your place. Yet here she was staring at the ground, her feet, his feet, the roots of the trees, the leaves, the stars, the moon, _anywhere_ but at him.

It was fucking bullshit.

"Kagome, tell me the truth!"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"No you aren't! There's something else... something-"

"Inuyasha, drop it!" There was danger hidden in her tone, and he flinched the second it offended his ears. "Please, don't make this harder than it has to be."

She was close to begging. Close to breaking. He needed to believe her, but she was scared he would see that she didn't believe herself, making her job _so much_ harder. Kagome was put on the spot and was given little-to-no time to prepare herself. To stone her features so he wouldn't be able to read her like the open book she always seemed to be with him.

"So, what? You're just gonna go home? You're just gonna give up everything we've been working for, just because you're upset with me?" Inuyasha asked, the clear dejection in his voice causing her breath to hitch painfully in her chest.

This wasn't what she wanted.

"Yes."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Look, the jewel is almost complete, you just have to get it back from Naraku. And you personally know the people who have the remaining shards. If you think about it, I've done my job as jewel shard detector."

"Job." Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're full of shit if you think that's the only reason you've been kept around."

"That was the reason I stayed in the first place!" Kagome fired.

"Yeah, and that was ages ago, Kagome! Things have changed, so don't give me that shit! What the hell is going on with you?"

"I told you! I want out! I don't want to be here anymore!"

"And?" He asked, anticipating the tail end of her answer.

 _"And,"_ Kagome swallowed thickly, trying to come off as believable as possible. This was the part she had been avoiding. This was the part that would break both of them, her more so than he. She tensed her abdomen muscles, hoping it would help her brace for impact. "I... don't want to be with you anymore."

A painful lump formed in Inuyasha's throat, making it impossible for him to swallow or speak. He'd lost people before; he was well acquainted with that sort of pain, but this was something on an entirely different level. He never imagined he'd hear the words from Kagome. He never imagined he'd see the day where she jumped through the well and didn't plan to return. She was the most reliable, loyal, and trustworthy person in his life, and while he understood there was always the chance that she'd go back to her time for good when their travels were at an end, he never got the opportunity to prepare himself for it. To make matters worse, she wasn't just civilly leaving him to return to her life. She was leaving _him._

The rational part of his brain told him that something was off. This wasn't Kagome talking, this was some other force. Someone was manipulating her. Kagome would never leave him. Not like this.

But the wounded part of him understood where she was coming from. It understood that she never planned on staying with someone from a different era. A different breed. It told him she meant every word that she said and this was a long time coming. How could he expect someone from her time to accept him as he was if a woman from his own wouldn't?

Still, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to absorb the information. Something was off, and he allowed his gut to take the wheel. "You don't mean that."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kagome was visibly shaking, her arms now hugging the other over her chest as she looked off to the side, yet again avoiding his gaze.

"No, Kagome, you _don't_ mean that! Tell me what I did wrong! Sit me if you're mad! Is it because I went off to Kikyo again last week? I told you nothing happened! Nothing's happened between us in a long ass time! Why won't you believe me?"

"God, Inuyasha, stop it! Why can't you just take what I say at face value?!"

"Because you aren't the face value kind of woman!"

"This isn't working! This never would have worked and you know it! I'm not meant to be here or with you! I belong in my own world with a man that doesn't have dangerous claws or a violent temper! I deserve a chance at happiness!"

"Y..." He felt the stab in his chest, the pain running deep and piercing him through. A pain he never imagined Kagome could or _would_ inflict on him. "You aren't happy with me?"

Kagome hung her head, desperately trying to keep it together. The tears burned at her lids, spilling over and staining her cheeks. She _was_ happy with him. _She was!_

"No."

"I thought..." He stepped closer, unable to help himself. His feet moved on their own accord. This wasn't happening. He wasn't hearing this. "I thought you loved me."

Kagome snapped her head up, her resolve damn near crumbling at the sight of him. Confused. Bruised. It was too much to handle, and she couldn't stop the words that left her lips. "I do! I love you so much, Inuyasha!" Her sobs caused her throat to swell and voice to come out weak.

"Then what's going on?" He stepped even closer, their bodies not even a foot apart. He resisted the urge to grab her arms and shake some sense into her, knowing it would only result in him clutching onto her for dear life. She had to give him some sort of sign that she was being manipulated. God, he'd never wanted Naraku to be on the other end of something so fucking bad before.

"I know my limits."

"Kagome, you gotta tell me. You gotta blink twice or something..."

"Wh-" _He knew_. She was being watched, though. As much as she wanted to throw in the towel and launch herself into the hanyou's arms, apologize profusely and take it all back, she couldn't. So much was riding on the line. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, Inuyasha, just drop it."

"I can't do that." He said sternly, his jaw muscles flexing. "You know I can't fucking do that."

"I've gotta go." Kagome stated, trying to match his demeanor but knowing the tears soaking her face ruined her chances. She backed away from him, wishing she could step forward instead, turning on her heel to march off, tightening her arms over her chest to keep him from grabbing for her wrist. "I can't do this."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but I don't believe you!" In an instant, his hurt was replaced with anger.

"That's not surprising." She huffed, continuing on with her trek toward the well, the half demon no doubt in tow.

"There's something else! Spill!" He easily kept pace with her, no way in hell about to let her out of his sight.

"Stop it, Inuyasha! I asked you not to make this harder than necessary, and yet that's all you seem to want to do! So stop!"

"Kagome, tell me! Tell me what I did!"

"Fine! You want to know?" Kagome yelled, spinning around to face him as they cut through the tree line, coming out onto the green field that housed her gateway to home. "You _really_ want to know, Inuyasha?"

"Spit it out already! You've never been shy with what you've had to say before, so why hold back now?"

"You are such an idiot! You know what you did? You had the nerve to try and keep me wrapped around your bulky finger while you were wrapped around Kikyo's dead one! _You-"_ She stalked toward him, jabbing him in the sternum with her index finger. "kept dragging me along with your stupid excuses and lies! Oh my god, one time you even had the gall to tell me you'd never chase after her again! You think that wouldn't take a toll on whatever the hell you want to call this thing between you and I!? You went after her _twice_ last week without uttering so much as a syllable my way to indicate where you were going! Did, at any point, you think I was being treated fairly by you! _"_

Inuyasha was about to lose his shit. What the hell was Kagome talking about? He'd only gone to see Kikyo once, and she was asleep when the meeting occurred. He'd woken her up as soon as he returned and told her everything. He'd made it a point to be as open about their rendezvous as possible so as to deter her from thinking any sort of scandal was taking place. He didn't think it necessary to wake her up before he left, and she'd even _thanked_ him for being honest, so what the hell was she babbling on about now?

"It's so clear that you love _her!_ Not me! Her! So why the hell would I stay here and put myself through this?" Kagome continued, allowing the rage she felt from the predicament to consume her. She was beyond pissed with the position she'd been put in, and it was the best way she could channel it out, hoping that if Inuyasha was capable to see through any front she put up before, he'd definitely be able to see through this one. Hopefully.

"Take that back!" He growled, glaring down at her as she annoyingly stood her ground. "Who the hell are you to tell me how I feel?"

"God, how daft are you!? _Two times, Inuyasha!"_

Why the hell was she... . Blink twice. This was it. This was his sign. He tried not to look shocked in his realization, holding his brows in their pinched together position so hard, the muscles in his forehead faltered. "Okay! Shut up! I didn't think you noticed, alright!?"

Kagome let out a ragged breath, trying not to show her relief in his understanding. She shook her head, steeling herself once more, biting her lip as she backed away from him and closer to the well, the heel of her foot bumping against the wooden borders as she reached them.

An unfamiliar rumble came from his throat. It wasn't one she often heard of contentment or approval. It was an awful, deep-rooted emotion she'd hardly ever seen from him, boiling in the depths of his belly and breaking him down. Inuyasha was sad, and it caused a physical ache within Kagome at having caused the pain, a sob swelling in her chest as she swallowed repeatedly to keep the cry down. She hoped- _dear god_ , she hoped he'd actually caught onto what she was saying and it wasn't just her imagination.

If he knew this was out of her control, he'd fix this right?

He'd come after her.

Wouldn't he?

Kagome held herself, as if trying to keep from falling to the ground, her nails biting into the skin of her arms through her shirt. Her lip trembled as fresh tears spilled over, and she couldn't hold back her sob any longer.

"I don't want you to go." He murmured, stepping closer. "It'll be fine. Don't go."

"I have to go, Inuyasha." She willed herself to sit on the border of the well and swung her legs over, pushing herself off and falling into the black abyss, awaiting the cold, hard floor of her home time.


	2. I thought you loved me (part 2)

Prompts given:  
 **"I never meant to hurt you."**  
 **"This is why I fell in love with you."**

* * *

It had been a week. The silence was agonizing. Torturous. Kagome had given him the sign he asked for; she'd done her best to let him know that her decision was out of her control. Now _she_ needed a sign that he actually understood. The grey area she was absorbed in was like a hand constantly wrapped around her throat but never squeezing; taunting her.

She was tired of hearing that it would get easier as time passed, tired of hearing that everything would be okay. Each day that came and went made everything all the more difficult. Kagome was growing restless. She tried keeping herself as busy as possible, attempting to focus on whatever schoolwork she could, cooking, cleaning, pacing, but it never prevented her mind from wandering to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

The look on his face was burned into her eyelids, reminding her each time she blinked how destroyed he was. She hated sleeping, only managing to stay down for forty-five minutes at a time, pace the room a little to shake the feeling away, then lay back down again. Wash, rinse, repeat. There was no way she could jump through the well and make sure everything was fine with the very large possibility Naraku's newest incarnation would immediately know, and she wouldn't take any chances of jeopardizing her friends' lives.

Kagome had to trust Inuyasha. Whether he knew what she meant or not, the incarnation was bound to expose himself eventually. Naraku was arrogant, therefore every single duplicate he made of himself had a trace of that quality. The demon would reveal his plan and Inuyasha would destroy the thing right then and there.

She would just have to trust him.

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, her alarm clock showing _12:08am,_ bringing her into the eighth day on her side of the well. Her leg bobbed up and down, slower than the antsy habit normally bounced, weighed down by exhaustion. The logical side of her knew she did what she had to do. This new incarnation of Naraku's was dangerous and terrifying, and he'd made his threat loud and clear. Even if Inuyasha never came for her, even if her returning to her world was indefinite, it was for the greater good. Naraku would lose, which meant every side of him would lose. Miroku would have his life back, Sango would save her brother and have a happy future, Shippo would grow up to become a strong fox demon, and Inuyasha would be _alive_.

She didn't care about how heavy her heart was behind her ribcage, or that she felt sick to her stomach from the amount of anxiety coursing through her system. She didn't care an ounce about her own feelings right now. Kagome couldn't rid herself of the destroyed expression Inuyasha gave her at the tail end of their conversation. She couldn't forget the noise he made in protest, or how sad his eyes looked, or the way his lips opened to say something more as she jumped through the pit of the well.

He was hurt, and she caused that. _It was her fault._

Kagome pushed herself to her feet, pulling a light sweater over her shoulders and quietly slipped from her bedroom, heading down the stairs. Her house was quiet; everyone was asleep. She knew she should have been following their example, but she couldn't stop _thinking_. Her mind was beginning to jump from thought-to-thought at an uncomfortable speed, consequently spiking her adrenaline, needing to move before she crumpled and cried until riddled with a migraine. Fresh air would do her better than sleep would right now.

The front door creaked as she opened and slid it shut, hoping the sound wouldn't wake her mother. The last thing she wanted was to be hounded with questions about her well-being. Stepping further into the crisp, night air, Kagome looked up to the sky, the moon disappearing behind fast-moving, broken clouds. It was cooler than normal, the season beginning it's change from summer to autumn, and she brought her cardigan to wrap tighter around her waist as she began her routine walk around the house, crossing her arms around her trunk in the process.

She only usually went for three turns around the two-story home, settling for the calmness it had brought her mind and headed in, but tonight she kept going, enjoying the haze her thoughts became muddled in. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she went back to her room now, so there was no harm in continuing on. A slow sliding sound caught her attention, and she turned around, expecting to see one of her family members that had caught onto her absence turn the corner and call her back inside. When she saw no one, she continued walking, figuring it was just a heavy breeze that tricked her ears.

Inuyasha stood outside the well house, Kagome's beautiful scent instantly reaching his sensitive nose. It brought him an immediate feeling of relief. He was so fucking close to her, his fingers trembled with unabashed anticipation. Their separation had lasted longer than he had intended it too, overestimating his abilities to track the fucker down and kill him, and he was more than eager to rectify the situation.

He sniffed the air, bathing in the homey scent of the woman he cared for more than anything, allowing it to calm every overstimulated sense of his. He ran over to the spot below her window, preparing to launch himself up to the small platform he could balance on when his instincts froze him where he stood. It was like a hundred-pound weight had suddenly dropped in the pit of his stomach, catching him off guard and sinking him into the ground. He turned around, the patting of soft footsteps approaching around the dark corner of the house. Kagome turned the corner, her eyes aimed at the ground in front of her as she walked, arms clutching the other across her torso. His abdomen muscles tensed in response to seeing her after what felt like too long, his body opening up to the reception on its own accord as she glanced up at him and stopped in her tracks.

Kagome's jaw hung slightly agape, her chest tightening to hardly allow any breath to seep in or out of her mouth. He was here. Inuyasha was here. He was standing in front of her, prepared to spring into her room and wake her up had she been asleep. He was here. _Here_. He'd come for her. She couldn't stop her bottom lip from trembling at the sight of him, or the loud and deep sob that left her throat, or her feet from racing over as she closed the awful distance that continued to separate them. Kagome crashed into his chest, his strong body embracing the impact and hardly faltering, clinging to his familiar, thick, red robe and gasping in the woodsy scent of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried, her voice coming out as a feeble whisper. Her fingers gripped the front of his robes as tight as they could, not wanted to let him go.

"Kagome..." Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her body quake against him. He didn't expect her to unravel like this, and it quickly tore him to shreds.

" _Please_ tell me you got my hint."

"Of course I-" Inuyasha stopped, realizing how difficult this must have been on Kagome's end. She gave him what he'd asked for, but she had no idea if it was properly received. She'd been sitting on her side of the time gap without a clue, blind to his perception, hoping for the best but contemplating the possibility that he wouldn't come. A rush of guilt washed over him, forming a thick and painful lump in the center of his throat. He cupped the curve of her jaw and tilted her head back to look at him, tears pooling in her sunken eyes and staining her cheeks. "Kagome, I got it. I heard you, okay? I'm sorry it took so long to come get you, but Naraku's newest incarnation was a bitch to find."

"But you found him?"

"Yeah, we found him. Why didn't you just tell me, Kagome? I would have protected you! Why didn't you trust me?" He kept his hold on her jaw, his thumb stroking away the tears that continued to fall.

"It wasn't _me_ I was worried about!"

"I'm strongest when we're together, Kagome! When will you get that? He separated us for a reason! He knew everyone's weaknesses and he may have held that over your head in some way or another, but he also knew _you were mine!"_

"He knew your human nights!"

"That doesn't mean shit to me in comparison! I never want you to do that again, got it? If somebody threatens you, I need to know immediately! Nobody should have the power to take you away from me! Nobody!"

"I never meant to hurt you!" Kagome cried, pulling out of his grip and hiding her face in his haori, her arms firmly wrapped around his waist. "I couldn't take the chance! I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha ran his fingers through her long, dark hair, resting his chin on top of her head, willing her cries to steady and her trembling muscles to relax. The salt from her tears burned his nose, but he welcomed it. He welcomed everything he could get from Kagome right now. A week without her beyond his will was too fucking long, and the harsh scent only reminded him that she was there with him again. She could cry as long as she needed to. She could continue to run her hands along his back, and grip at his fire rat, and sigh, and hiccup as long as she needed to and he would bask in the fact that it meant they were back together again.

"I didn't mean anything I said." Kagome mentioned as her body began to calm, backing out of the hanyou's arms, but not far enough that they were unable to touch each other in someway or another. "You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." He assured, pushing a strand of unruly hair behind her ear. "As much as I hated the way things played out, you were brave to do it. I don't think I would have been able to if the roles were reversed. God, Kagome, _this_ is why I fell in love with you. I never want to be faced with the chance that I may actually lose you again. Even when I knew it wasn't real, it still hurt so goddamn much."

"I didn't mean-"

"No, I know! I know! That's just it, though. You're strong in the ways I'm not. You get things done in ways I never could."

"That doesn't matter." She said, shaking her head.

"Yes, it does. It means everything. You mean everything."

"Inuyasha... it's over now, right?"

"Yeah. It's over" He pressed his forehead to hers, inhaling her calming scent and threading his fingers through her thick waves. "We don't have to be apart anymore."


	3. Are you jealous?

Prompt given:  
 **"Are you jealous?"**

* * *

The demon's wings flapped powerfully, a small child wailing while she frantically tried to escape the large bird's talons as she was snatched into the air. Her mother chased after the demon with no hopes of stopping it, the creature flying high into the sky as quickly as it had swooped down, screaming for the group of demon slayers to save her little girl.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Inuyasha cursed, following the bird demon's trail as fast as he could. The Wind Scar would _easily_ rip this fucker to shreds, but he was using the little girl as a shield, making Inuyasha's sword as useless as Miroku's staff seemed to be ninety-eight percent of the time. The half demon grunted as he kicked off from the ground, quickly jumping from tree branch to tree branch as he rose higher to get a better vantage point. He grinned confidently, the massive, silver wings of the bird not too far out of leap's reach now. Sure, Tetsusaiga made things easy on Inuyasha, but he was more than happy to grant hand-to-hand combat.

"Inuyasha, hurry!" The monk shouted from ground below, surprisingly doing a decent job at keeping up.

"Yeah, yeah! I got it!" Inuyasha scoffed. He jumped from the edge of a thick branch, admitting more power through his muscular legs, claws at the ready to slice and dice the nasty-looking creep. Just as he was within distance, Inuyasha swung his flexed hand, but the demon pulled away, twisting its body and flinging the girl in a three-sixty loop.

It was like a slow motion play-by-play. He was so fucking close, his fingers grazing a feather or two, turning with the force of his missed attack, observing as the asshole snickered at him, and then seeing a bright, purple light stick the demon in the center of his chest. Inuyasha managed to land on his feet, stumbling only a little as he watched the demon burst from the purifying arrow's power.

"Catch her!"

"I got her!" Kagome sprinted into view, dropping her red bow in her dash and holding her arms out in front of her, dancing forward and back as she tried to estimate the perfect position to catch the little girl. She fell back with an _oof,_ the child safe in Kagome's arms, eyes wide with something mixed of shock and fear as she gathered their position on the lumpy, dirt trail. Kagome giggled, sitting up and holding the girl close to let her know she was okay, rubbing the now-sore part of her butt.

A plethora of cheers erupted, village people pouring in from the left and right to surround the priestess. Inuyasha stared on, mouth slightly agape from the scene that had just taken place. The mother snagged the little girl from Kagome's arms, two men hitched her up to a standing position, all of the villagers shouting and bathing her in attention, going on and on about how skilled she was as an archer and how they could never repay her for saving the young child. She merely smiled and laughed, telling them all it was nothing.

"Well, this is certainly different." Miroku commented, coming to stand next to the baffled half demon. "Isn't it usually you in the center of that?"

Inuyasha shot a glare at the monk, "Tch, lucky shot."

"Lady Kagome! Your aim is as good as ever, I see!" Their friend beamed, smiling at the priestess as she ran over to join the two. "Looks like three years in your time really didn't change much!"

"I was in the archery club in high school." Kagome explained, shrugging carelessly. "The catch was where I surprised myself."

"Lucky catch." Inuyasha surmised, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

"You'll have to forgive Inuyasha. As you well know, he's used to being the hero." Miroku chuckled, waving him off and walking towards the excited villagers, many of them demanding they stay for dinner.

"I am not!" He shouted after him, the monk ignoring him while greedily accepting all of the men and women's offers of payment. "We are not staying." He mentioned to Kagome.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha. What's the big deal? The sun's setting and we're still hours away from home."

"Yeah, and we would have been a lot closer had we not had to stop for this stupid bird guy!" He argued. Kagome rolled her brown eyes, crossing her own arms and matching the hanyou's demeanor.

"We've only been here for ten minutes, Inuyasha. We'd have been half a mile down the road." She answered flatly.

"Yeah, well that's still closer!"

"Mhm, okay. Do you not want to stay because you aren't the _honorary hero_ being celebrated?" Kagome teased, cocking a brow in his direction.

"No! That's not it at all! I just know Miroku wants to get back to the kids and- oh, don't let this go to your head, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked.

"What's wrong? Are you jealous?" She giggled, dragging out the last word and poking out her tongue.

Inuyasha pinched his brows together, biting back his huff that would do nothing more than prove her right, instead rolling his golden eyes and looking away from the too-happy girl. "Not jealous."

"Mm, okay… My mistake. My shooting may not be impacted by our time apart, but my abilities to gauge your moods sure are."

"Yeah, gloat all ya want!"

"I will! Over a nice hot meal provided by this kind village!" Kagome laughed, skipping off after Miroku.

Inuyasha stared after her, flexing his jaw as he was left to swallow his pride. He'd definitely met his match when it came to this woman, nothing had changed there.


	4. I'm so in love with you

Prompts given:  
 **"I'm so in love with you"**  
 **"Will you marry me?"**

* * *

Inuyasha entered his house as quietly as possible, hearing the loud music playing from outside as soon as he'd gotten out of his truck, his fiancee's silhouette dancing along the closed curtains. He wanted to catch her in her element, unknowing that he'd gotten off work early; carefree and probably pant-free. His sensitive nose picked up the faint trace of wine in the air, hidden beneath the thicker aroma of dinner cooking on the stove, making his mouth instantly salivate.

He approached the kitchen, leaning against the framing of the wall as he took his front row seat to observe Kagome in action, dressed down exactly as he'd imagined. She wore a plain, white shirt of his, the cotton loose on her body and hardly covering the entirety of her bottom, light blue, boy short panties poking out from the white hem, the quote on them reading _I hate mornings._ With a spatula in one hand and a small, round glass filled half way with red liquid, he watched her wiggle her hips in beat to the song, her thighs supporting her movements as she dipped a little lower and back up, shoulders bopping and head gently swaying back and forth, singing along to the words she knew and humming out the ones she didn't. Inuyasha didn't dare move, afraid she'd notice him in her peripherals and stop, and he'd be damned if he ever wanted this to end.

She was drop dead gorgeous, especially like this; dark, messy waves spiraling down her back, comfortable, no makeup, domestic, and _happy_. He never imagined he'd be the type to settle down, but after the impact this girl has made on him, who could blame him for wanting anything but?

Kagome put the spatula down, covering the pan with its respected lid to allow the food to simmer, taking a sip of her beverage and allowing her moves to become a bit more dramatic, singing louder as the chorus rang in. She turned around as she raised her hands in the air, like she was praising the words of whatever pop singer was on -Inuyasha could never tell one from the other- lips pursed from stopping mid-word. Big, brown eyes landed on him, widening at the initial shock of seeing him there, but lit up when she realized he was home hours earlier than expected, and he finally let out the laugh he'd been biting back. She damn near dropped her glass on the counter, giving a shriek of delight as she raced over to him. The half demon was quick to catch her, his hands gripping the back of her thighs and hitching them around his waist. Kagome kissed him repeatedly, her fingers running through his short, silver hair, giggling into their embrace.

"I'm so fucking in love with you." He mumbled between kisses.

"What a coincidence," She broke away, the tip of her button nose hovering only an inch above his own. "I'm pretty fond of you too! Will you marry me?"

"We're engaged." Inuyasha laughed.

"Well, then I'd say we're off to a pretty good start! Welcome home." Kagome kissed him again, her smile never fading.


	5. Come here

Prompts given:  
 **"Come Here"  
** **"Mine"  
** **"I'm Pregnant"**

* * *

"Come here." Inuyasha grumbled, his sultry stare undressing her faster than his hands could. He crushed his mouth to hers, kissing her senseless, his palms stroking up her sides and dragging the loose cloth of her shirt with them.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the long strands from his ponytail tickle the backs of her fingers. It was hard to resist the content sigh that left her lips as her husband trailed his own down her neck, stopping to pay attention to the little areas that did her in.

It was the sudden, unsettling feeling in her gut that tipped her off, her head feeling light, and her throat slightly restricting. There was a deep sound from the back of her mouth that she briefly wished she hadn't made, her mind flying back to the problem at hand as she pulled away from Inuyasha, fingers hovering over her tightly-shut mouth. He looked at her, thoroughly concerned, mouth open to say something but silenced as she gasped and hightailed it to the nearby restroom.

Kagome paced back and forth, glad she'd ran into the one with the lock. She'd just finally gotten Inuyasha to back away from the door, assuring him that she was fine and must have caught a bug, but needed a minute of _undisturbed_ privacy. That was the eighth race to the restroom this week, though, three of which being false alarms, and all but this one taking place at work. Overall, aside from the random bouts of crippling nausea, she really did feel fine. A little tired, but what was new? Still, that didn't stop her from making a pitstop at the drug store on her way home yesterday to discretely pick up a pregnancy test.

She'd conveniently covered the stick with tissues, knowing that if it were visible, she'd watch the thing like Inuyasha watched a pot of water coming to a boil so he could cook his blessed ramen. Thankfully, Inuyasha, being the wonderful person he was, had slipped her phone through the crack between the door and the floor, thinking he was allowing her some sort of enjoyment while she was waiting for her next wind of vomit. She clicked the button on the side, checking to see how much time had passed. Four minutes.

Kagome took a deep breath, bracing herself for _any_ answer, removing the plastic stick from beneath the toilet paper to unveiling a pink plus sign. She squealed, dancing on her tiptoes at the shock, a surge of adrenaline coursing through her. Pregnant. She was pregnant.

"Are you okay!? What's wrong?!" Inuyasha was outside in an instant, his loud, deep voice muffled by the thick wood. Without hesitation, Kagome opened the door, hiding the test behind her back while unable to hide the cheeky smile on her face. Inuyasha looked down at her, question in his eyes, his black hair, while pulled back from his face, spilling over his shoulder.

"I'm more than okay, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

He glanced back at the tissue on the counter, his dark eyes traveling to the instructional, unfolded paper near it, and the opened box on the opposite side, telling him everything he needed to know. Inuyasha turned his attention back to her, all concern leaving his body, while a warm, fluttering sensation filling his abdomen. "What's behind your back, Kagome?"

She couldn't help the giggle, overjoyed with the news she'd just received, revealing the positive pregnancy test in her hand. His jaw dropped, noticing the bold, pink symbol, his hands hovering around the outside of hers.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious!"

"Kagome, you're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"It's mine?"

"Well, _duh!"_ Kagome laughed. She could have sworn there were tears in his eyes, though she wasn't able to see all too clearly, herself, her focus blurring as she cried. She was absolutely elated. They hadn't necessarily been trying for a baby, but she knew that if it happened, it happened, and they'd welcome the new addition to their lives with open arms.

Inuyasha's warm hands found her flat tummy, pressing his forehead to hers just before she tilted her head up to meet his lips, both of them laughing happily through the emotional kiss.

"Really?" He asked again, kissing away her tears.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome nodded, her hand covering his over her stomach. "We're gonna have a baby."


	6. Are you flirting with me? (IAT universe)

Prompts given:

 **"Are you flirting with me?"**

 **Note: This is placed in the It's About Time universe**

* * *

Inuyasha didn't want to come to the party. He never wanted to go to parties. Crowds, obnoxious music, the burning scent of hard alcohol, the stench of clashing perfumes and colognes… how could any of that even begin to seem appealing? If Miroku had asked him to go, he would have gladly declined, but it was Kagome that invited him along, utilizing her big, brown eyes to their full advantage, and he was obviously a sucker for his new girlfriend.

They'd been dating for a little over a month and things were meshing together nicely. They'd gotten through the awkward stage of _hey I'm your soulmate so I guess we'd better date,_ and quickly moved onto _who gave you the right to be this cute? You know_ very _well I don't want to do things but would do them for you, and I hate it but I like you, so I'll willingly suffer if it makes you happy._

These are very specific stages of relationships. Google them.

So, here he stood, leaning against the wall of a compact living room, unsuccessfully tuning out the conversations around him with an almost-empty Jack and Coke in hand. Kagome and Sango were meshed into the crowd of college students, dancing uncoordinatedly to the fifth song they claimed was _their jam_. He wanted to be grumpy. Really, he did, but he couldn't help laughing, Miroku watching the scene taking place in front of them at his side. The girls were clumsy and over enthusiastic, dramatically throwing their arms about as the song played on. It wasn't something anyone could claim to see often, so he was soaking up every minute of it.

Kagome and Sango rejoined them as the song faded off, chests heaving up and down from their wild dance session. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, hugging his arm as he bent down to place a kiss to the top of her head. Miroku and Sango quickly became absorbed in their own conversation, their bodies molding against one another as Miroku pulled her close, practically yelling in his girlfriend's ear so that his responses could be heard over the loud music. There were times, more often than not, Inuyasha wished he didn't have a heightened sense of hearing, and as he heard Miroku tell Sango exactly what he was gonna do to her once they left the party, he grimaced and kicked his friend in the shin. Miroku was hardly fazed, laughing as he noticed the half demon pointing to the white appendages on his head.

Kagome pulled at her boyfriend's sleeve, his ember eyes darting down to see what she wanted, the music mellowing out as a slower song played. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand, guiding him toward the exit and out the door, finding absolutely no resistance from him. She breathed in the fresh air, happy to get a break from the bass pounding in her chest. They found a good spot in the front yard away from everyone, Miroku and Sango following close behind, all of them finally able to spread out a little for the first time in a couple hours. If this was pleasant for her, she imagined this was something close to heaven for Inuyasha.

"How are you doing in there? Did you want to go soon?" She asked, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater once more as their friends goofed off.

"You're having fun. We can stay a little longer." Inuyasha smiled.

"Well, actually…" Kagome bit her bottom lip, keeping her voice low so the others wouldn't hear. "I think I'd rather go."

"Really?" The half demon cocked a brow at her, welcoming their fingers to entwine as she pushed her hand into his.

"Yeah, I think it'd be more fun to have a _different_ kind of fun?"

"What?"

"Like, in a bedroom."

"Okay?" He was desperately trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"You just looked so cute in there. Heck, you look cute out here too."

"What are you doing?"

"Man, you're just so _cute!"_ Kagome said enthusiastically, moving closer to press against Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what is- wait, are you flirting with me?" He asked, blinking in surprise. He was genuinely shocked at how bad she was doing this. Kagome was sweet and usually pretty smooth, but wow, three strawberry daiquiris completely undid all that.

"Am I… Did I not make that obvious?"

Inuyasha pressed his lips into a flat line, trying not to laugh, not wanting to hurt his girlfriend's feelings.

"So, what do you say?" She grinned cheekily, pulling his arm to wrap around her waist.

"You definitely need to work on that."

"So, what do you say thats not rude?"

"Yeah, we can go." Inuyasha chuckled, leaning down and placing a kiss along Kagome's lips.


	7. Why do you hate me?

Prompts given:  
 **"Why do you hate me?"**  
 **"You're special to me."**  
 **"Mine."**

* * *

"I never understood what I did for you to hurt me so, Inuyasha." Kikyo's expression was unreadable, blank, her eyes dark and looking straight through the half demon and to the woman behind him. Kagome pulled the robe of the fire rat over her bare chest, blocking as much of her body as she could while she avoided all eye contact with the priestess in front of them. Her fingers trembled against the thick cloth, wanting nothing more than to run from the overwhelmingly uncomfortable situation they suddenly found themselves in.

They'd been caught in an intimate act. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if it had been one of their friends that had seen, or even a random villager. Still humiliating, but not as terrifying. Unfortunately, she couldn't get that lucky. Kikyo's dark stare burned at her exposed skin, feeling as if the few freckles on her shoulders typically hidden beneath her school uniform stuck out as brightly as the stars in the night sky above them. Never before had she thought so ill about their own love making. Never before had Kagome been ashamed to be seen with Inuyasha.

Never had she felt so much like the _other woman._

Kagome was disgusted with herself. Of course she had considered Kikyo in all of this as their relationship began to unfold and mold into something deeper. She was too afraid to open that door, though. Inuyasha cared for both women, she knew this, and it was always a lingering fear that he would leave her for the priestess if he were called away.

It was justifiable to think that it was safe to allow a more meaningful connection between the two. She knew Inuyasha in ways no one else did, and it was only because the half demon allowed it. In the beginning, Kagome was worried she was being selfish by not stopping their developing relationship, but then she realized she couldn't even if she'd wanted to. Their souls called to one another. Their spirits ached to be united. She felt a physical pull in her chest when they were apart, and when they were together, touching in any way, her pulse calmed and her mind felt at ease. Inuyasha knew what he was doing when he kissed her. He knew what he was doing when he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. It was easy, after some time, to let go of the constant worry that Kikyo would be hurt, or that _she_ would be hurt by any interference.

"Kikyo, I-"

"Kagome, what have you to say for yourself?" Her tone was sharp, malicious.

Kagome felt a heated jolt shoot through her body, her brown eyes darting up to collide with Kikyo's. She opened her mouth to say something, but her voice was caught beneath the giant, painful lump in her throat.

"Leave her out of this, Kikyo." Inuyasha warned, widening his protective stance to make sure the girl was properly concealed behind him. "This is between you and me."

"Hardly."

"Kikyo, I never meant to hurt you."

"And what did you think I would feel at seeing this?"

"You were never _supposed_ to see this!" Inuyasha shouted. His body seemed to grow more tense, as if subconsciously grounding himself to not move toward the priestess or else Kagome would be openly vulnerable. As much as he wanted to sort things out privately, he couldn't do that to Kagome. He couldn't leave her like this.

"Oh, how kind of you to hide it from me!" Kikyo fired, her voice dropping dangerously to challenge the half demon.

"I wasn't _hiding_ anything, either!"

"You make no sense, Inuyasha! What was it you were trying to do then?"

Inuyasha looked away, guilt riddling his head. He could feel Kagome's shame and discomfort. In his peripherals, he watched her body shying beneath his suikan, her folded legs and disconcerted face the only skin remaining uncovered. It was true, he'd never meant to hurt Kikyo, but he also never imagined she would be. She was dead, her clay body made up of a small percentage of Kagome's soul, and continuously sustained by stolen souls of women beyond the grave. He still cared for her, yes. That's something that would never change. If she needed him, he'd be there to help in a heartbeat. If there was anything he could do to make up for her death, he was willing to do it, no matter the cause. She'd let his heart go, though, wanting nothing more than vengeance and peace. And he'd let hers go too, wanting nothing more than Kagome.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I-I thought we'd moved on." His honey eyes gazed back at her.

"Apparently, you have." She remarked, her glare icy.

"You're telling me you haven't?"

Kagome swallowed thickly, fearing the answer Kikyo would give, a cold sweat working over her body. It felt like the _make-it-or-break-it_ moment she'd been waiting for since the first time Inuyasha pulled her aside for a kiss all those months ago. What would happen if Kikyo said she still wanted Inuyasha? Would he go with her? Kagome wasn't ready for this; she'd had no opportunity to steel herself.

"We swore to belong to each other one day. _You_ swore to belong to _me._ "

"That was a long time ago." He said gruffly, his shoulders sinking.

"Tell me then, what's changed between us? Why do you hate me?"

He hadn't expected the question, stunned as it left her mouth. She seemed so level and cool as she asked, her pale lips a flat line on her face, dark eyes unamused. Did she legitimately believe what she, herself, was asking? Was she even affected by his assumed hate?

"I don't hate you!" Inuyasha said sternly. "Kikyo, you _know_ I care about you!"

"Do not lie!" Again, the ice crept over him, her head cocking to the side as she tried to see the woman on the floor beneath the dark blanket of red.

"I'm not lying! You mean something to me! You're special to me, you always have been!" He barked, flinching as he inched forward but hardened his resolve to stay put. He was getting a headache, his head and heart battling it out in a wild screaming match. A part of him wanted to comfort Kikyo and rationally explain why she'd found them in the middle of such an intimate act, whisking her away to a private location for more than one person's benefit. But the other part of him, a larger and more dominant part, refused to budge any further from the girl behind him. He'd made his choice a long time ago, and there was no going back. He didn't _want_ to go back.

"If that is what I am, then what is Kagome?" Kikyo asked harshly, arching her brow in petulance.

"Mine."

Kagome was taken aback, glancing at the twitching muscles of Inuyasha's bare back. He hadn't hesitated, stuttered, or faltered. He was vehement in his statement, as if his claim on her wasn't just for Kikyo's knowledge. Her heart sputtered powerfully in her chest, her breath hitching sharply in her lungs as she inhaled.

"Kikyo, you were never mine. You were yours and yours alone." Inuyasha continued steadily, briefly peaking over his shoulder at Kagome then back to the priestess. "Kagome... with Kagome, things are different. She's mine and I'm hers, and-"

"I have heard enough." Kikyo interjected, turning away from the half demon and his lover. "I will not call on you anymore, Inuyasha."

"Things haven't changed, Kikyo. This isn't anything new, I-I'm still here whenever you need me. We're all in this fight together."

"No. We are not." The priestess walked away, illuminated soul collectors swimming through the air to follow.

Inuyasha turned back to face Kagome, crouching down in front of her sitting form, hands coming to rest on her shoulders. She still couldn't manage to swallow the shame that overtook her, muddling her mind to any other thought.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, not missing the way his ember eyes studied her, no doubt taking in her small trembles.

"Don't be." He said, looking around to gather her carelessly strewn-about clothes.

"But it must have been hard to say."

"It was." Inuyasha placed her clothes in front of her knees, glad he hadn't chosen to rip them from her body this time around. "Kagome, I was never trying to keep you a secret. You know that, right?"

She allowed the half demon to take the fire rat from her hands, knowing he would hold it up for her while she dressed as he always did, giving her the comfort of _some_ sort of concealment. Kagome adjusted her clothes in silence, worrying her bottom lip all the while, the only thought going through her head being the ache Inuyasha must have felt while telling Kikyo the truth. She tapped his clawed hand to let him know it was safe, and he lowered the robe, once again studying her, dropping the cloth from one hand as he dragged his thumb across her lower lip to get her to stop gnawing it.

Kagome slowly stepped forward to close the distance between them, her hands grazing the skin just above his pants, running over the hard plains of muscles and stopping at the curve of his hips. She exhaled shakily, knowing he'd felt her hot breath by the way his torso tensed at the sensation, resting her forehead against the warm flesh of his chest. He stroked her long, black hair, placing a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

"I know." She finally answered, placing a hand over his heart to feel the steady beat beneath her fingertips. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. Believe me, I will be."


	8. Car sex looks so much easier -

Prompts given:  
 **"Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies."**  
 **"First one to make a noise loses."**

 **Note: smut ahead!**

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Watch your head!" Kagome giggled, adjusting the buckle sticking out of the seat so it wouldn't continue to jab into her side.

"Jesus, who's idea was this?" Inuyasha groaned, crouching over his girlfriend.

"Yours."

"It was a bad idea."

"Most of them are."

"Alright, smart ass. How are we supposed to do this then?" He rolled his eyes, dipping down to kiss at his girlfriend's neck, the mood never faltering through all of their clumsy fumbling.

"I should probably be on top." She said. The look on Inuyasha's face suggested it made perfect sense, nodding in agreement and shifting around as smoothly as possible. Kagome worked with him, trying to choreograph their movements, almost falling in the foot area behind the driver's seat when a loud bang on the roof of the car threw off her concentration. She erupted into a fit of giggles, the half demon murmuring curses as he plopped to sit flat on his bottom, rubbing his head.

"I said watch your head!"

"Car sex looks so much easier in the movies." Inuyasha complained, grabbing Kagome and aiding her over his legs to straddle. She hushed him as she got straight to work, kissing the hanyou with heated fury as she worked the buckle loose on his belt and slid the heavy cloth material out bit-by-bit.

Inuyasha grazed his hands up her soft, creamy thighs, pushing her dress aside as he moved higher and higher, cupping her ass and manipulating her hips to grind against him. She stiffened in response, the breathy grunt muffled by Inuyasha's chuckle as she continued to struggle with his pants.

"It's like a chastity belt!" Kagome twisted her face, pulling back to study the puzzle her fingers played with. The half demon pushed her hands away, easily undoing his jeans as he simultaneously lifted his hips, Kagome bracing her weight to one side on her knee, and pushed his pants down.

"How is it you can get the actual belt undone, but struggle with the button?"

"I'm not here for your criticism, Inuyasha." She replied, rubbing her hand up his hard length and over the hard plains of his abs, the black shirt covering him hitching up from the pressure of her touch. Their bodies worked together perfectly, her hips finally following his queues to grind, his mouth trailing a fiery blaze down the sensitive skin of her neck.

She was gasping and whimpering, rolling her hips to feel more, fingers gripping the short, silver hair at the nape of his neck. There was a curse on the underside of Inuyasha's grunt as he lifted her bottom off him but kept them pressed together, planting burning kisses to her exposed cleavage through the low-cut dress as he shifted his hips once more to push down his boxers. Adjusting his cock, he allowed Kagome to sit back slowly as she pushed her panties aside and maneuvered herself to welcome in the tip. They both hissed as she took all of him in, not wasting any time as she rose and fell, ground and rolled, her face hidden in the curve of his neck and shoulder. Inuyasha's hands gripped and kneaded the soft, fleshy area of her ass, guiding his girlfriend, making sure she didn't get too ambitious and knock her head against the top of his sedan.

The nearby slam of a door and rowdy voices immediately halted Kagome's movements, her head shooting up like a prairie dog scouting the area outside of its hole. Inuyasha covered her mouth by instinct, listening to the conversation to make sure they hadn't already caught on. He'd parked his car on the far side of the movie theater, banking on the masses opting for the front of the building. The side was typically secluded considering there was a slim-to-none chance of camera's monitoring the safety of their cars, but _of course_ someone would choose to park two spaces away from him at a time like this.

"It's okay." The half demon rolled his hips upward, reinitiating their sequence.

"No! They're right outside! They'll see!" Kagome whispered frantically, flexing her inner thighs and smacking his arm.

"Tinted windows." Inuyasha grunted, unaffected by her feeble attempts to stop him.

"And the rocking car?"

"Go slow."

"They're like ten feet away, Inuyasha." Her voice came out raspy and low, her body betraying her as she started to move again.

"Okay, so be quiet." He said, licking at her collar bone.

 _"_ _What?"_

"First one to make a noise loses."

"No, no, no!" Again, she stopped, shooting an incredulous scowl at her boyfriend. "What kind of game is that?"

"One you're already losing." He chuckled.

"Those are very unfair odds."

Inuyasha grinned mischievously, thrusting into her while pressing her thighs down to increase the effects, getting the exact response he wanted as she swallowed her gasp and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

Kagome bit her lips, grinding in a controlled fashion, her hands finding better stability against the top of the seats. Her heart was pounding as the conversation outside never seemed to die or fade, finding a small part of her nervous while a larger part of her lit up with thrill. Every inch of her body that Inuyasha's hands roamed over burned wonderfully. Every furrow of his brow and heavy break from his lips, and twitch from his abdomen against hers had Kagome spiraling closer and closer to the edge.

Inuyasha heard the small group of guys walking away, the smack of their shoes against the pavement moving further and further, signaling that it was finally safe. Securing an arm around her waist and bracing his other in the crook of her hip and thigh, he slammed the girl down as he tilted his pelvis up, hitting her deeper and deeper. She gasped, biting into the muscle of his shoulder and bringing a ragged groan from his throat. An indescribable heat overtook him, his body tensing as Kagome's quivered and writhed. He could feel her lose control as she came, her hips bucking wildly to ride out her orgasm, and tipping him over the edge into his own.

It was a long moment before either spoke, their chests rising and falling heavily and unevenly while they fluttered down from their high.

"You lose." Kagome said breathily, sitting up straight and smiling at him, looking more than satisfied until the crown of her head collided with the roof of the car.

"Watch your head!" Inuyasha laughed.


	9. Can we cuddle?

Prompts given:  
 **"Can we cuddle?"**

* * *

"Stop being busy." She whined, peaking over the head of the couch. Her husband was traveling back and forth from one room to the next, long, black hair drifting behind him from its knot on the crown of his head, Kagome only able to see the guy as he passed through the middle hall.

"Gotta get this done." Inuyasha merely grunted, removing a furniture item from the room on the left, stockpiling it in the room on the right, and heading back on in to drag out the next piece.

"But why?" Kagome dragged out the word, tilting her head back and pouting her lips.

"You know why." Another grunted reply.

"No, I really don't!"

Inuyasha sighed, stopping in the center of the hallway so that she'd be able to witness the eyebrow he arched. "Painting." He said matter-of-factly. "And I've gotta put the crib together."

"Wait, we're doing that _now?"_ Kagome stood on her knees, fully turned around to face him, face twisted in confusion.

"No, _I'm_ doing it now. You can't."

"Inuyasha, I'm not even three and a half months pregnant. I'm hardly showing!"

"And?" He shrugged, heading back into the room to lug something else out.

 _"And_ I think you might be jumping the gun a little. We have plenty of time, you know." Kagome watched him drag out the white dresser they'd bought for the abundance of baby clothes they were soon to have on a thick towel, making the trek easier on the carpet.

"The sooner we get it done, the less we have to worry about." Inuyasha remarked, stopping to look at her once again.

"Okay, yes. This is a good point, but I have a better one." She smiled, biting her lip playfully.

Inuyasha knew he was about to be guilted. He could see it as her eyes somehow seemed to grow larger and as her fingers danced along the cushion of the sofa and as the small dimple in her cheek appeared from her manipulative grin. He let out a rugged, defeated sigh, already knowing he was going to lose horribly. He was weak for this woman and she knew it. "Yeah, and what's that?"

"Well, you see I threw up like five times yesterday-"

"Gross."

"Hey, this is a rough pregnancy! They say nausea ends after the first trimester, but I'm two weeks over and still sick. Not to mention, your spawn is eating me from the inside out."

"So, you're hungry." He smirked.

"Well, yes, but I also thought today would be a good day to lounge around. Together." Kagome made grabby hands in an attempt to bring him in, and he rolled his dark eyes, unable to hold back a chuckle.

"Alright, quit your whining. You win. I'm all yours."

She squealed happily, folding her knees in and bouncing her bottom comfortably on the cushions of the couch. "Okay, what movie did you want to watch?"

"I don't care. You find the movie, I'll get the food." Inuyasha grabbed his keys from the entryway bowl, and shoved his wallet into his pocket. Kagome looked at him, mouth slightly agape, brows raised in astonishment, and he smirked, knowing he'd just said the magic word.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes. I'll be back."

"And then can we cuddle?"

Inuyasha left the door open halfway, dropping the knob and swiftly walking back to his wife. He curved his fingers around the back of her neck, craning her head up to meet his kiss. "I'm all yours."


	10. The kids, they ambushed me

Prompts given:

 **22\. "Did you just hiss at me?"**  
 **40\. "The kids, they ambushed me."**

* * *

Inuyasha would be the first to admit he wasn't good with kids, and Shippo would gladly pipe in second to attest to that any day, yet Sango and Miroku were _infamous_ for continuously leaving him alone to watch their twin toddlers.

Most of the time, without warning.

The job wasn't too hard. The two girls were simple enough to entertain. They liked to pretend they were demon slayers, much like their parents, and Inuyasha was an unfortunate and easy target. He swore every time he was stuck in this predicament that he'd get his so-called friends back, but by the time they'd actually return to retrieve their terrifyingly energetic children, he was too fucking exhausted to even talk shit. This time, he was serious. More serious than any other time he got stuck as the victim of their villainous plot, because he finally fucking knew just how he was going to get his revenge.

"Not the ears, not the- Hey! Not the ears!" Inuyasha barked, wrestling the little girls away from the appendages atop his head. They giggled in response, never ceasing their climb up his shoulders no matter how many times Inuyasha pried them off one-by-one, set them gently on the floor, only to wash, rinse, and repeat seconds later.

"Doggy!"

"Come on, guys!"

"We're gonna slay you, doggy!"

"Well, do it some other way!"

"Demons don't get to choose how they die!"

"Those are big words for a four year- Ouch! What did I _just_ say!?" The hanyou pulled one of the daring kids off, holding her out before him by the back of her yukata. She squirmed in his grasp, almost causing him to drop her before he grabbed the other little girl, holding her the same exact way in his opposite hand, finally receiving a brief moment of relief. The two giggled and kicked, looking like a pair of wolf pups learning to paddle in water, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"That's not fair!" One of them boldly claimed, though the smile on her face never wavered.

"You know the rules." He said sternly.

"Okay! We _promise!"_ They swore in unison, their faces lighting up as he set them down once more to attack.

Inuyasha knew they were full of shit. It was only a small moment later that one of the girls managed to hike her way up the half demon's arm, perch on his shoulder, and lean to grab for his ear, snagged away in the nick of time. He held her just the same as before, in midair by the back of her yukata, amusement absent from his expression. She wriggled and paddled once more, reaching for Inuyasha until he took her into both hands, holding her by her sides.

A strong, airy, scratchy noise bellowed from her throat just then as she bared her teeth to him, flexing her fingers by her cheeks like claws. He couldn't help the jerk of surprise as he lurched the kid a little further from his face, her sister doubling over in a fit of laughter.

"Did you just hiss at me?"

"I'm a demon now! I'm gonna get you!" Her squirming grew stronger. "Psst. You're supposed to put me down so I can get you." She whispered, suddenly stopping her movements and holding a hand to her mouth as if she were passing a message to a character off to the side.

Inuyasha could feel the will to fight leaving his body as the child held her hands up to the top of her head like ears resembling his own, waiting for him to finally put her down. They were unnaturally cute, especially for being the offspring of Miroku, and something told him they knew just how adorable they were. He sighed in defeat, setting her next to her identical twin, and they both mock stalked him, taking slow, careful, quiet steps in his open direction. As they leapt to his chest with mighty roars, Inuyasha gave in and played along, yelping and falling back so they could "kill" him.

"Inuyasha?" The sweet tone of his wife greeted, standing in the open doorway just minutes after his imminent death. "What are you doing?"

The girls never stopped climbing over his body along the ground, claiming their victory over and over.

"The kids... they ambushed me."

"Good job, girls! You got the nasty demon!" Miroku's ugly voice chimed, bringing Inuyasha to sit straight up, catching one of the toddlers as she tumbled down his torso.

"And just where the hell have _you_ been?"

"Language, my friend." The monk smiled, kneeling down to scoop up one of his happy daughters. "I had an errand to run, and came back just in time to escort Lady Kagome home."

"That would have been nice to know a couple of hours ago!"

"Did you leave the twins with Inuyasha without asking again?" Kagome asked, giving her friend an expectant look.

"Why do I need to ask? The girls _love_ their time with Uncle Inu!"

"Uncle doggy!" They both sang in agreement.

"Miroku-"

"No, that's okay Kagome. Payback's on the way. Literally." Inuyasha smirked.

"Pardon?" Miroku asked, cocking a brow.

"Yup. You'll be able to repay the favor _very_ soon."

Miroku looked over to Kagome questionably, glancing down at her hardly swollen belly hidden beneath layers of clothing, then back up to her face. She responded with an awkward, thin-lipped smile, shrugging as if to say, "Surprise."

"And remember," Inuyasha rested his elbow on his thigh, propping his chin up with his fist, his smile shifting arrogantly. "Our baby will be _at least_ a quarter demon."


	11. Tell me you need me

Prompt given:  
 **91\. "Tell me you need me."**

* * *

It wasn't weakness, she'd say, to admit you wanted reassurance. It was human nature, which in turn, was something Inuyasha signified as weakness for as long as he could remember. Kagome would repeat her beliefs for as long as she lived if need be, and the gesture, alone, was what helped Inuyasha finally understand what safety felt like. Early on, he learned he didn't need to put up a front when they were alone. He could let his guard down. He could talk, joke, laugh, sleep, frown, show sadness, be incomplete, be stubborn, hold her, absorb her, the full expression of his being available to be witnessed. It was still a struggle. Something told him it would always be a struggle. His instincts had trained him to close off, to protect himself. That was okay as well. During those times, she'd give him space, especially while they were around others. When they were alone, in the forest or in their home, she'd silently sit next to him and massage his ear, gifting him a small degree of comfort until the tension riddling his body finally unclamped.

He'd asked himself time and time again when he'd learned to trust. Obviously, it was during their journey for the jewel shards, but _when?_ Inuyasha wasn't aware of it happening. All of a sudden it had just... happened. He woke up comfortable. He could finally sleep soundly at night. The group was no longer considered travel companions in his mind; they were friends. With trust came fast-growing affection and long-term relationships. It didn't take the words from Kagome's mouth to help him understand; her smile was what let him know it was okay.

Everything was okay with her. Their fights were okay. Their vulnerabilities were okay. It was okay to not be okay.

Tonight, she wasn't okay. The tears streaking her cheeks, the frown marring her face, and her swollen, red, watering eyes told him everything she couldn't through the hiccups and whimpers. He knew how embarrassed she was. He could physically feel her unnerving, unwavering, unforeseeable sorrow. Once a month, her emotions would grow a little more unguarded. Unpredictable, really. She could lash out over a snide remark he made, or tear up over a misshaped radish. Tonight was one of the rare nights where she wept, expressing insecurity on many different levels. So he held her. He cradled her in his lap and wiped the tears from her beautiful, pink-tinted face. He kissed her forehead and told her over and over again that it was okay. Everything was okay. She said she was sorry, that she was being irrational, and he'd say it was alright. He'd tell her to shut up, too.

Just for added effect.

Then she said, "Tell me you need me."

And without hesitation, because over the years he'd learned it was unnecessary with her, he responded, "I need you more than the air to fill my lungs, Kagome. I need you more than the heart beating in my chest. I need you. I'll never stop needing you."

"Promise?"

"Shut up." He whispered, holding her closer and kissing her forehead once more.


	12. Are you sure that's the decision -

Prompt given:  
 **33\. "Are you sure that's the decision you want to make?"**

* * *

 _"Will you tell me... who I am?"_

 _This isn't happening._

 _"And you? Who are you?"_

 _Stop!_

 _"How long are you going to keep the truth from him?"_

 _I had just gotten him back! Do you even know how difficult this is!?_

 _"You need to do the right thing, Kagome."_

 _I thought I was! He's been through so much and now he doesn't remember! He doesn't have to deal with the burden anymore!_

 _"He's been asking me about you. I've tried doing what you requested; telling him to stay away from you, but those feelings are still in there."_

 _"It's true. He's asked me too. Inuyasha may not be able to explain anything on his end, but that doesn't mean the heart forgets. I understand your side, but I can't keep up the charade. You need to talk to him."_

 _"Who's to say someone else won't tell him? He's recognized his connection with you, so what if he recognizes his with Kikyo when we next run into her? He's lost, Kagome. We thought this would help him, but it's only making matters worse."_

"I-I'm sorry... if I've been bugging or pressuring you. I'm just-"

"No. You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm sure this has all been hard to adjust to since you woke up." Kagome smiled understandingly, minding her distance from the hanyou before her. They stood next to the Tree of Ages, Inuyasha's curious, ember eyes gliding up the length of the old bark.

With an exaggerated sigh, he walked over to the tree, slumping down on one of the exposed roots so his back was against the trunk. He looked around at their surroundings, taking in the way the dimming light from the setting sun shined through the branches and leaves at an angle, hitting the forest floor at their feet, speckles of orange and pink decorating Kagome's fair legs. She smiled softly, cocking her head to the side, her brown eyes holding a glimmer of something he felt only she could give him.

"Have we done this before?"

"Hm?"

"I don't know, have we come here before? Together?"

Her smile faded, a thick swallow tensing her throat as she looked away quickly, uncomfortably, then gazed at him as if she'd never shifted, giving a minute nod he'd almost missed.

If it weren't for her friends' adamance on her talking to Inuyasha, Kagome wouldn't be facing him right now as it was. After everything that had happened, the accidents that had occurred, the sacrifices that had been made, she'd barely come to terms with the fact that she may never see Inuyasha again. She continued to travel from her world to the Feudal Era. She continued to help look for the jewel shards, continued to fight alongside her friends, understanding that once their journey was complete, she'd go back to her time and never turn back. Then she felt a familiar energy clenching at her chest, turning her attention in an entirely different direction, and she took off like a bat out of hell, stumbling over roots and her own feet as she got closer and closer to the aura she knew so damn well, finding him standing in a clearing with the smile he hardly ever showed but never failed to make her heart sputter. He was back. Inuyasha was back, defying odds she couldn't be bothered to have explained, and she was so unbelievably happy. She spoke, her voice breaking, and he responded without hesitation. Like normal. For a split second, everything was normal.

Like a hammer to a mirror, the illusion shattered. Before her very eyes, his smile faded, his golden gaze dulling. He didn't have a single memory from before that moment. To him, she was nothing more than a stranger crying on her knees as the new reality crushed her once-hopeful heart into tiny, insignificant pieces.

It was the most difficult decision for Kagome to make; not to remind him of their history. Inuyasha has been through hell and back since childhood. He's been discriminated against, berated, mistreated, talked down to, chased and beaten, creating a thick, nearly-impenetrable wall to form. She felt that opening one door to his past and reminding him of their relationship would only succeed in opening others, and the last thing she wanted him to relive was that pain. That's why she quickly decided to pretend she knew nothing, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all following her queue. She kept her distance and swallowed her affection, almost putting up a cold front when he'd approach. After that, she'd spent more time in her era, and return for the sole purpose of hunting down the shards of the jewel.

It only held up for a couple of weeks with minimal complications. Inuyasha started following her a bit closer, asking her personal questions, wondering what the sword in the sheath at his side stood for. Looking at him was growing unfathomably painful. Not being able to touch him, to feel what she used to, to console him in his time of need, was showing how selfish she actually was under the facade. No matter how hard it became, though, Kagome always managed to turn away, telling him she had no answers to give.

Then she'd cry. She'd sob in the dead of night as her friends slept, sneaking off for a sliver of privacy while her chest was wracked with debilitating sobs and she intentionally clenched her burning throat to keep the deep gasps and hiccups silent.

"I had a feeling." He mentioned softly, never looking away from her.

"Yeah?"

"You had this look earlier. You don't smile often. I like when you do."

"Oh."

"I feel like you were someone important to me. Am I wrong?"

Kagome could already feel her muscles trembling as the battle within her mind grew louder. She wanted to shield him from the suffering he, himself, had worked so hard to shield everyone else from, but was that really her call to make? She only wanted to do the right thing by him.

"Kagome?"

"No. You aren't wrong." Her voice was feeble, barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha stood, his expression becoming a mix of concern and confusion. "You told me you didn't know anything, but that wasn't true, was it?"

"No."

"So, you know what I am." His question was more of a statement this time, his jaw setting as he stepped closer. "You know I'm not normal."

"Just because you have ears on top of your head doesn't-"

"Yes, it does! It means exactly that! People look at me strangely and seem to expect shit from me that I don't know how to give! I'm called half-breed like it's something disgusting! All of you guys guard yourselves around me! You're all hiding shit! You all know exactly what I am, and now I want to know! I want to know what happened! I want to know what you meant to me, because for some stupid reason I can't pull away! You don't seem to want anything to do with me, but being near you gives me a sense of familiarity so I cling on for dear life! Just tell me, Kagome! I want to hear it from you!"

"I thought..." She hesitated, a dense pressure expanding throughout her chest as she tried to look away but couldn't. "I thought keeping everything from you meant you could start fresh. I know this has been hard on you, but I thought you would learn to be happy."

"Happy?" Inuyasha nearly scoffed. "Do I look like someone who's happy to you, Kagome?"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! I thought I was doing the right thing! You've been through so much, even I wouldn't be able to give you your whole story!"

"So give me what you can!"

"Inuyasha-"

"Start with you! Who are you? Where do you go in the middle of the night when you think no one's awake? Why can't I stay away from you? What's with the weird clothes?"

She groaned, briefly burying her face in her hands and then swiping the bangs from her forehead in exasperation. "It's... complicated!"

"So, get talkin'! That's the whole reason we're here, right?"

"Okay, fine! My name's Kagome Higurashi-"

"Yeah, I know _that_ much, Ka-go-me." He chided, rolling his eyes enthusiastically.

She froze, the breath silently hitching in her throat. Miroku and Sango were right. Those feelings, his history, _everything_ was still in there. The weight in her chest, though still alive, began to dissipate, a shimmer of hope clearing through her own fog. How else would he have remembered a detail so small?

Clearing her throat and brushing the thought aside, Kagome continued, "Believe it or not, I travel back and forth from this era to my own in the future through the well in the clearing not too far from here. That's where the clothes come from."

He gave a slow nod, his eyes holding a hint of disbelief and Kagome bit back her ill-timed chuckle.

"You and I... we were-" Another muffled cough to clear her throat. "We had feelings for each other."

"So, you're my wife?"

"No!"

"Lover?"

"Oh my god..." Kagome could feel the heat flooding her face, her brown eyes darting around to look at anything but him until he stepped closer, his head cocking to the side as he waited. "We weren't anything with a title. I told you, it was complicated. You and I protected each other. I trusted you more than anyone, and I can't count how many times you've saved my neck."

"How's that complicated?"

"There's a lot more to factor in." She admitted, hugging her arms over her chest. "There's Kikyo. There's Naraku. There's the sacred jewel, and the fact that I don't belong here."

"Wait," Inuyasha rubbed his forehead, sighing as he took in the unfamiliar concepts. "I don't understand."

"Exactly."

"Kagome, _please."_

"You can start over if I don't tell you anything more, Inuyasha! Take what I've said already and throw it away! I don't want what I've said to manipulate your feelings, you deserve to start anew!"

"I don't want to start over, Kagome, I want to pick up where I fucking left off!"

"The only thing you _really_ need to know is you're half demon- dog demon, to be exact. And you have a half brother who isn't the nicest guy you'll meet, but we can avoid him."

"Just like you're avoiding the topic!?"

"I'm trying to protect you, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou closed the space between them, grabbing onto her upper arms and bending down to match her height, his eyes glowing of desperation. "Please, Kagome! I want to know! I _need_ to know! I'm tired of grasping for something when I have no clue what's on the other end! What happened to me? Tell me!"

"But-"

"What are you protecting me from!?" He gave her a gentle shake, enough to make her flinch, his voice wavering. As liquid formed at the lower lids of his eyes, Kagome broke, freeing herself from his hold and fervently wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what's right and wrong here, Inuyasha! I just wanted to give you a chance to change your mind!"

Slowly, unsteadily, she felt a hand press against her lower back, his other petting the black hair at the crown of her head. She couldn't help the relief she suddenly felt with his long-missed touch, guilt flooding through with any positive emotion she wasn't sure she should feel. In the past, whenever she didn't know what to do, Inuyasha was the light at the end of the tunnel telling her which direction to go. This didn't have to be any different. He could remember. It was inside of him.

"Are you sure?" Kagome stepped back so she could look up at his face, his expression cleared and straight, allowing him one last opportunity to withdraw from it all. "Are you positive this is the decision you want to make?"

"If you want to help me so bad, then tell me the truth. There are days when things seem less fuzzy, and others where I don't know which way is up. Your voice has been clearing the path little-by-little everyday, Kagome. So, talk to me."


	13. Please put your penis away

Prompt given:

 **"Please put your penis away."**

* * *

Inuyasha sighed out, content in his position along his bed, the wonderful scent of Kagome washing over him like the waves of an ocean on a calm night. She was tucked in the curve of his arm, cuddled to his chest as they watched whatever romcom she'd put on, the reverberation of her soft giggles tickling the undressed skin she lay on.

This was the first time in a _long_ time Inuyasha was successful in getting Kagome to stay the night. It wasn't that she didn't want to, and he was well aware of the fact. It was that she took her college courses way more seriously than he took his own. Especially when it came to studying for finals. Thankfully, the madness was over, summer break was in full swing, and he had his girlfriend entirely to himself at the moment. Which meant, until she had to fly home to visit her family, he was going to ravish her over and over, wine and dine her with that three dollar sweet shit she likes and all the fucking Taco Bell she could possibly crave, and watch all the crappy movies she deemed her favorite.

Because as mushy as he wouldn't consider himself, it wasn't hard to be an attentive, considerate, and good boyfriend.

"Psst." Kagome whispered, gently tapping his chest with her fingernail. Inuyasha glanced down to find her brown eyes staring up at him, an innocent smile curving her lips.

"What?" He whispered in reply.

"We're out of popcorn."

"Alright." Inuyasha chuckled, immediately taking his queue and swinging his arm from around her. He jolted to a stop mid-way to sitting up as the front door to his apartment was slammed shut, muffled giggles in between moans and smacking kisses catching his attention. Snagging the remote, he paused the movie, making sure his enhanced senses weren't just catching something taking place next door. Kagome sat up next to him as she covered her mouth to hide her amused shock, draped in the same shirt he was wearing earlier which acted similar to a dress for her petite body.

"Fuck."

"Is that-"

"You're so god damn sexy, baby." Came a male's voice, loud and clear as if it were right outside of Inuyasha's bedroom door.

"Noooo!" The half demon hissed, playfully covering Kagome's ears. The mewls and rustle of clothing still came through clear as day, the paper-thin walls hardly a barrier to protect them from his roommate's coupling apparently taking place on the couch. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, all-too acquainted with the pervert's lack of modesty.

"I guess the popcorn can wait." Kagome faked a pout, wiggling her face free from her boyfriend's gentle defense.

"Hell no it can't! You're still getting your popcorn!" He insisted, grabbing the bowl at the end of the bed, the unpopped kernels sliding around at the bottom of the plastic.

"Inuyasha, no! I was kidding!" Kagome grabbed for him, her hushed tone strained as she tried not to risk being heard by his roommate. "You can't just walk out on them!"

"You don't understand, babe, this guy can go for hours. He's got stamina like a fucking jack rabbit."

"That's oddly specific."

"If I don't go now, you'll never get your popcorn. I have to stop him before things get too heated."

"It's _really_ not that important."

"Yes the fuck it is! Chances are, he's shit faced and forgot I'd be home again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I've seen some shit. Anyway, I should go."

"Wait!"

"Miroku!" He shouted from his spot, drawing out the last syllable of his name. The living room went noticeably still, the creak the couch once made silencing. A raging blush creeped over Kagome's cheeks, illuminated by the light from the television hung on his wall, her brows raising, jaw dropping, and eyes widening of obvious embarrassment. Inuyasha stood, the smile fading into an exaggerating grimace as he walked toward the door, his hand hovering over the handle as he waited.

"Inuyasha?" He asked through the wall, voice breaking nervously.

"I'm coming out, you ass hole!"

"NO!"

"Put your penis away! I'm coming out!" He bellowed, throwing his bedroom door open and walking out without an ounce of remorse.

"Inuyasha, w-wait!"

Though nothing could be seen from her spot on the bed, Kagome hid her face in the confinements of Inuyasha's large tee shirt, stifling her laughter as she listened to the scurrying of Miroku and his presumably mortified partner, and the way her boyfriend casually greeted the guest with a monotonous, "Hey, how's it goin?" before the opposite bedroom door was slammed and he was thoroughly blamed for _ruining the mood._ He came back moments later with her snack of choice filling the bowl to the rim, grimace still deeply marring his face.

"I don't think I can ever look your friend in the eye again."

"Considering what I just saw, neither can I."


	14. Dogs don't wear clothes

Prompt given:

 **"Dogs don't wear clothes."**

* * *

Inuyasha watched the young twins play with their new puppy from his spot next to Miroku on the patio, sipping his beer with an arrogant grin as their father was _still_ grimacing from his obvious and pathetic weakness for his daughters. The man could hardly ever say no to them, and the pair of five year olds took full advantage of that.

It was clear neither he nor Sango were interested in taking in a dog, let alone a puppy that was going to take more effort and attention than anything to potty train while they were _currently_ in lieu of potty training their two year old. So, the twins' birthday had come and past and the parents had attempted to quell their new desire for a dog by getting them matching, motion-detecting toy pups that yapped whenever you walked by. Inuyasha personally witnessed Miroku begin to crumble as he watched the slight disappointment in his daughters' eyes upon opening their barking gifts. Kagome and he had actually placed bets that very night to see how long it would take for the man to give in and get a dog. Inuyasha said within the week, and Kagome, being Kagome, said he would never go behind Sango's back.

Looks like he just scored fifty bucks.

"Oh, I have an idea!" One of the girls announced, running inside as the other continued to play with the small, chocolate Labrador. Moments later, she came flying back out with a large, grey garment in hand, launching over the two small steps in her excitement. Miroku winced in anticipation of her falling, unclenching when the little girl stuck her landing and continued her way over to her sister.

Quickly, the two were on board with one another, working together to dress their unsuspecting victim in what unraveled to be Miroku's favorite sweater.

"Look at him!"

"He's so cute!"

"He looks so grown up now!"

"You're right, he's handsome not cute!"

"Girls," Miroku began, cocking a brow as he interrupted their adorable banter, the puppy now bouncing around and trying to shake his way free from the pullover hoody. "Whatcha doing?"

"Dressing him up! We can't have him running around naked!" One responded, her smile beaming of pride from her brilliant idea.

"Well, dogs don't actually wear clothes."

"Uncle Inu wears clothes."

Inuyasha's face instantly deadpanned, ear twitching as his friend tried to muffle his snorted snickers behind a fist.

"Fuck you." He casually murmured, tipping the beer bottle to his lips.


	15. How is my wife more badass than me?

Prompt given:  
 **"How is my wife more badass than me?"**

* * *

Kagome quickly pulled an arrow from her quill, lining it taut with her bow and piercing it through yet another pair of demons, a bright light glimmering from the purification. At the rate the girls were going, Sango's weapon flinging through the air to slice through patches of demons and Kagome's incredibly developed spiritual power that was capable of expanding and catching multiple creatures in the backlash burst of their demise, Inuyasha hardly had a reason to have his Tetsusaiga out. Miroku was even standing idly by, his staff wobbling back and forth in his loose grip as he pursed his lips in bemusement.

The monk let out a drawn out, astonished whistle, watching as the wave of demons diminished substantially without an ounce of their help. "Who do you think's taken out the most?"

"Kagome, by far." Inuyasha casually answered, sheathing his sword and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Debatable."

"She's been snagging at least three demons at a time!"

"Ah my friend, but the hiraikotsu does exactly that _without_ powers of purification."

"Oh, you've got me there."

Miroku hummed pleasantly, admiring his wife from a distance, only prompted to look away when his half demon friend gave a breathy chuckle. Glancing over, he noticed the look of awe plastered on Inuyasha's face as he shook his head, ember eyes never once missing a beat from Kagome.

"When did this happen?"

"What?"

"When did my wife become more badass than me?" He asked, mirth crossing his gentle stare.

"The moment she crossed through the well that final time and decided she wanted _you_ as a husband." Miroku clapped his hand against the hanyou's shoulder, looking out to see his wife take down the final demon left standing. "You'll get used to it, Inuyasha. Believe you me, you'll get used to it."


	16. I'm too sober for this

Prompt given:  
 **"I'm too sober for this."**

* * *

"Oh, thank god you're here!" Kagome sighed dramatically, grabbing Inuyasha by the wrist and yanking him through the doorway. There was an insane amount of laughter flooding from the living room, all the girls unable to bite back their snorts as Miroku mumbled in a specific flirtatious tone that Inuyasha knew only came up when he was sloshed. "How did you manage to lose a grown man?"

"I didn't mean to!" Inuyasha shrugged his entire body awkwardly.

"You were supposed to be watching him!"

"I turned around for thirty seconds and he was gone! What's going on in there?" He cocked a brow, listening to the provocative things being said by both Miroku and now Sango as the group of women burst into another round of unrestrained giggles. Kagome grimaced, shaking her head in response.

"Do you think it'd be possible to close your eyes and fish Miroku out of there?" Kagome asked, her eyes skirting around to avoid his gaze.

"Well, that might make the objective a _little_ tricky."

"I'd just really rather you didn't see the - uh - _state_ of the room."

Inuyasha took a second, nodding in understanding as he realized he'd just stepped into your typical bachelorette party scene. "Got it. Tunnel vision."

Kagome lead him by the hand, entering a room that had been transformed to take the phrase "balls to the wall" quite literally. His focus went out the door immediately as the flashy, multicolored streamers of dicks, reflecting the light of the illuminated, rotating disco ball in the center of it all. Every decoration that was hung, laid out, applied, what have you, was a dick in some way, shape, or form. The handles to their margarita glasses were dicks, the cake was shaped and frosted like a dick, the confetti strewn all over the carpet that was going to be a vacuum's worst nightmare were dicks. On top of it all, Miroku was sitting on the couch cuddled up to a blow up doll, whispering sweet nothings into its inflated ear. Sango sat on the other side of Miroku, the side he was leaning away from, returning the dirty talk as her fiancee fiddled with the real clothing the doll was dressed in.

A strong wave of secondhand embarrassment washed over Inuyasha when he noticed their friends were taking pictures of the sight, pursing his lips as he took it all in. "Wow, I'm way too fucking sober for this."

"I warned you." Kagome said.

"Why do you have a blow up doll?"

"I haven't asked about your party, so it's best you don't ask about mine."

"Fair enough." Inuyasha shrugged, squeezing through the heap of intoxicated women as he crossed the room to Miroku. "Come on, buddy. Time to go."

"Wait, you haven't met my new friend." Miroku mentioned, pointing to the doll his arm was around. "Her name's Clarissa, can she come too?"

"Sorry, man. I think she's taken." He bent down and grabbed the drunken man's wrist, swinging it over his own shoulder as he lugged him to a stand. The ladies all laughed, Sango seeming to enjoy the moment more than anyone, swatting her soon-to-be-husband's ass as they passed through. Inuyasha flinched, himself, when some rogue fingers squeezed his own bottom as he made his way out of the living room. Kagome gave him an apologetic smile, hushing her excited friends that felt sly enough after getting away with the grope.

"You owe me one." Inuyasha grumbled outside, tucking Miroku safely under a seatbelt in the front seat of his car.

"Considering this is your fault in the first place, dog boy..." Kagome mewled, moving forward coyly to wrap her arms around his waist. Her hands glided down the small of his back and over the butt of his jeans, giving a firm squeeze that made him smile devilishly. "Fat chance."


	17. Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion

Prompt given:

 **"Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion."**

* * *

"Inuyasha, you can't just talk to people like that!" Kagome argued, crossing her arms in a manner that said she wouldn't be budging. There was really no point in her doing that. She never fucking budged.

"I can talk to people however the hell I want." He replied, his voice empty of concern.

"No! You can't! It's not even that hard to be polite, I don't understand why it's such a struggle for you." She huffed, rolling her chocolate eyes dramatically. In a hitch to show him a little more attitude, she propped most of her weight onto one foot, her green skirt flinging slightly as her hip swayed out.

"I'm perfectly polite! I didn't let them get killed by that lunatic of a demon, did I?"

"That's not manners, Inuyasha, that's just the right thing to do." Another roll of her eyes.

"And being _polite_ is the right thing to do, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then, there you go."

Kagome groaned, tossing her head back as she gathered her bearings. "You're being impossible! They were just trying to thank you!"

"And I said it wasn't necessary!"

"No, if I remember correctly, you said to shut the fuck up and get out of your way because the demon didn't have a jewel shard so it was nothing more than a waste of your time and you should have let the damn thing eat them all."

"My point stands." Inuyasha shrugged.

"You're such a jerk! Personally, I think you should go back there and apologize for your rude behavior!"

"Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion." He fired.

Kagome's jaw dropped, an incredulous expression arching her brows and pulling her lips into an open-mouthed smile. Inuyasha knew his mistake immediately as the air around her changed, the irritation she was radiating becoming a powerful ball of heated rage. There were several things he hadn't yet adjusted to with his newly-formed group that shared the same objective, pertaining - but not limited - to people skills, communication skills, and most terrifyingly, Kagome's temper.

"Oh, well if that's the way you feel..." Kagome shimmied her shoulders, did a stiff about face, and stomped off in the direction they came from.

"And just where the hell are you going?"

"Take a wild freaking guess!"


	18. I'd kill for a coffee

Prompt given:  
 **"I'd kill for a coffee... Literally."**

* * *

Kagome groaned, the sound throaty and broken, walking in on the high stack of paper that definitely wasn't on her desk when she went to the restroom two minutes ago. Today just wasn't her day. She'd woken up extremely late, didn't even have time to brush her bed head away, got rained on because she was too preoccupied getting out the door this morning to notice the weather, barely managed to make it to work within her five minute leeway time, and had coffee spilled on her within thirty seconds of walking into the building. Now there was a pile of reports a mile high that she was more than willing to bet were deadlined for the end of the day.

Her friend wheeled herself from behind their shared cubicle wall, her desk chair giving a squeak as she leaned back with a sympathetic smile. "Hojo just dropped that off. He was even nice enough to give me got a lovely stack."

"Great." Kagome plopped down on her seat, wiggling her mouse to bring her monitor screen back to life.

"Remember that one time we came up with that super cool plan to completely rearrange his office so it'd take him like a week to find anything he's looking for?" Sango asked, lowering her voice to just above a whisper. Kagome couldn't help the small grin that crept over her face. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and put it back on the table."

"Where did this workload even come from?" She shook her head in disbelief, flipping through the top chunk of the mountain.

"Hell."

Kagome heaved a sigh, pursing her lips and aiming the heavy breath to flutter her already-messy bangs. The height of her stack certainly meant their company was gaining more traction and developing more business, but these weren't _purely_ printed at the end of the month. They were placed on her supervisor's desk as the days went on, and he was infamous for his last-minute delegation. What made it all the worse was he did it with this can-do attitude and a bright, gleaming, dentist-approving smile that had instigated she and her co-worker to plan the demise of his work station on multiple occasions.

This month was certainly the worst in a while, given it was the thirtieth of April and she only had about seven and a half hours left - with a skipped lunch included - to get her pile completed. Given the depth of it, she figured she'd probably also have to go into overtime. Which meant the possibility of having to postpone dinner with her fiancee.

Multitasking, Kagome minimized the current work on her desktop, opening the _New Report_ screen to prepare for the avalanche she was about to input as she discretely pulled her cell phone out of her purse, opening her messages.

 _Work's already super crazy. Might be a little late tonight. 3_

She'd barely started on her first report when her phone buzzed next to her keyboard, alerting her of a text.

 _Tried waking you this morning but you wouldn't budge lol end of month crap?_

 _Even more than usual! I'm so sorry!_

 _Don't be. We'll order pizza tonight if you have to stay late. Keep me posted._

Oh. The "P" word. The word that had Kagome weak in the knees. She smiled, loving how he always knew how to perk up the end of a stressful day while she still sat in the mess of it all. It gave her something to look forward to.

 _Have you even had coffee?_

 _No :( I'd kill for a coffee right now… literally. BUT someone spilled theirs on me not too long ago so maybe the lingering smell will work as a placebo affect or something._

The texts stopped there and Kagome figured Inuyasha was caught up at work, so she finally got started on her own, taking the first report accessible from the pile, and setting it between her arms as she began to type the information in. About half way through the first page, her desk phone beeped, the receptionist calling her name through the speaker. She picked up the receiver, politely greeting the sweet girl on the other end.

"Would you mind coming up front real quick? A package was delivered for you?"

"A package? Oh! It's probably those business cards I ordered. I'll be up in a sec." Kagome smiled, finishing the little section she was on before rolling her chair away from her desk and heading towards the lobby.

Coming around the corner, she headed directly to the large, mahogany desk housing the receptionist, glancing around for the small box she was expecting. The girl smiled, gesturing her eyes behind Kagome so that she'd take the hint and turn around, finding her silver-haired, well-dressed fiancee standing off to the side, a large, logo'd cup in hand.

"I figured you'd need this." He smiled, moving in.

Kagome met him half way, the lights shining down from heaven creating a magical aura around the man before her. "I don't deserve you." She gushed, happily taking the gifted coffee before standing on her toes to thank him with a sweet peck.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you smelled like-"

"Get out of here." Kagome playfully pushed at his arm, bringing a laugh from him as he waved goodbye and headed out.


	19. They can't hurt you anymore

Prompt given:  
 **"Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore."**

* * *

"Where's Kagome!?" Inuyasha bellowed, his face twisted into a fierce scowl, heat surging energetically throughout his body.

The camp of bandits laughed and cheered as their demon leader took the stage front and center, his boots sloshing in the loose mud, an arrogant grin giving a curve to his thin lips. Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings, his sense of smell useless thanks to the onslaught of pouring rain. Thunder roared over head, a flash of lightning illuminating the grounds before them, and the half demon's glower deepened even further, causing his nose to wrinkle and twitch. She wasn't in sight, but she was there. His instincts were on alert, blaring, his ember eyes frantically darting back and forth to see where the hell they were keeping his wife.

"I was told you'd come."

"I'm not here for small talk! _Where the hell is she!?"_

The demon's brows arched as his smile grew wider, one of shock, a chuckle causing Inuyasha's blood to boil over. He had a white-knuckle grip on the hilt of his sword, the power emanating from the blade flowing, whirling, so much so that Inuyasha wasn't sure he'd actually have to make any move in order to decimate their entire camp. All he needed was to make sure Kagome was out of harm's way, and he'd happily rip apart each person there with a flick of Tetsusaiga.

"We have her, half demon." He raised his chin upward in a way to hold his nose higher than Inuyasha's head. Though they were yards apart and their heights were incomparable where they stood, it was common for demons to signify they were above Inuyasha in such a manner. "Put down your sword."

"Like hell!"

"Put down your sword!" He hollered, his demeanor doing a significant one-eighty, his voice booming along with another clap of thunder. Inuyasha ground his teeth, keeping Tetsusaiga exactly where it was.

The demon glared at the hanyou, waiting for his order to be obeyed, a surge of infuriation causing heat to rise along his neck when the lesser-being adamantly refused. He wanted to play this game? Fine. So be it.

"Fetch the wench." The demon growled to a nearby bandit, his command immediately followed. The group of men snickered and smirked, their hoots and howls growing more rambunctious as small, resisting grunts caused Inuyasha's ears to twitch, moving closer to the forefront of the crowd. His gut clenched painfully, forcefully keeping himself glued to his spot, a wild heat burning at the walls of his stomach while she was dragged through the group, appearing in front of him. Another sharp, damn-near debilitating ache shot through his body, as if the strike of lightning miles off that lit up the marks on her beautiful face was actually coursing through his veins and threatening to cause him to crumple to his knees.

Kagome noticed the hanyou, an instant flash of anxiety washing over her, causing her feet to move in his direction and slip. Before her own mistake could make her fall, though, she was forcibly thrown to the floor, her cheek colliding with the wet, sticky mud. A roaring cheer erupted throughout the campground, laughter taunting her, something Kagome had recently heard too many times to count. To make matters worse, she could hardly pick herself up. Her wrists were tightly fastened behind her back, exactly where they'd been for the past two days, making it impossible to push herself away from the ground. She heard her name called, the beautiful, deep voice bequeathing her senses, and tears began to sting at the lids of her eyes.

Standing idly by while Kagome was tossed to the puddled floor, watching her use her shoulders and legs to turn her face out of the mud, not being able to help her was one of the hardest things Inuyasha had ever had to do. A close second was watching the putrid demon before him lay his hands on her. He'd picked her up to stand, pretending to be the gentle monster he wasn't.

"Now, now, friends." He settled the crowd, turning Kagome to face him. He bent down to meet her at eye level, swiping his palm across the dirtied side of her face to flick away only the clumps of mud that stuck to her skin. "Welcome to the party, priestess."

With a quick lurch, Kagome spit in his face, the mixture of dirt and saliva smacking just beneath his eye. "Screw you!"

"Filthy whore!" The demon gripped at a chunk of her soddened hair, bringing a yelp from her mouth as he twisted her around to face Inuyasha, his other hand- after wiping his cheek of her spit- grasping her jaw and forcing her to face her husband. "Salvation is just feet away, and you still feel audacious enough to threaten your chances?"

"Stop it!" Inuyasha screamed, clutching his sword impossibly tighter.

"There's your disgusting half-breed of a husband, wench! Look at him!"

Kagome cried loudly, her abdomen quivering violently as she ached to be in Inuyasha's arms.

"Get your hands off her!"

"Or what?" The demon chortled, his fingers releasing Kagome's face to travel down the loosened folds of her robes, revealing the center of her chest as he moved further down. "You'll kill me? I believe your woman as my shield is all the protection I need."

For the first time, Inuyasha allowed his eyes to sweep over Kagome, taking in the marks in various places. Her clothes were wrinkled and torn, barely hanging onto her frame, acting as the superficial layers of evidence of her rough treatment. Her kosode was practically translucent and sticking to her flesh. The dark stains of dirt and now mud all stood out heavily, even through the rain, and though her face was slick and smudged, he'd already seen the light bruises on her temple and jaw.

"Lower your sword, half-breed, and we may bargain."

With minimal hesitation, and a few burning curses clutched in the middle of his throat, Inuyasha complied. Tetsusaiga was sheathed at his side, and he waited through the throttling cry of thunder before opening his mouth. "What the hell do you want?"

"The Sacred Jewel."

"It doesn't exist!" Kagome shouted, wriggling in his hold. He gave a steady yank to her hair, causing her chin to shoot upward as she followed his hand to lessen the pain.

Inuyasha instinctually stepped forward at her cry, bringing a quick warning from the offending demon. It's never happened before, and he'd never admit this out loud, but Inuyasha found himself suddenly wishing for the incredible speed Koga used to bear. Hell, he'd even go for the speed that damn wolf possessed _now._ If it meant they could get Kagome away from the fucker as soon as physically possible, he'd even happily accept the guy's help- and accompanied gloating.

The demon chuckled, his grip on her hair loosening as she was finally able to hold her head upright again. Quick, slow breaths caused her chest to rise and fall, her molten brown irises colliding with his as she blinked the drops of water flowing from the tips of her bangs from her eyes.

"You looked so tough with that sword, half-breed, I almost believed you could take me. Now that you're standing there defenseless, all I see is a helpless dog." The entire band of ruffians erupted into a boisterous laugh, backing up their leader and aiding to fuel Inuyasha's incandescent fire. "Hand over the jewel, and you may leave unscathed with your- uh- _partially_ scathed woman."

"You want the Sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha asked, the hint of curiosity on his brow. "Not a problem. I've got it right here."

"Show me!" The demon eagerly shouted, stepping forward with Kagome, causing her to nearly stumble with his jerk.

"Hang on, gotta fish it out of... I know I've got it here somewhere." The hanyou dug through the small pockets in his suikan and hakama, patting the palms of his hands against his chest and trailing down to his stomach.

"Do not toy with me!"

"Who's toying? You have my wife!"

"Then why has she been insisting it was destroyed!?"

"She's a priestess, you dumb ass! It's her job to protect the thing!"

"Inuyasha, no!" She played along, grunting at the sharp pull of her thick locks.

"I knew you were lying," He goaded. "And you! You're so willing to give it away?"

"It's _my_ job to protect _her."_ Inuyasha growled.

"Show me!" The demon repeated, a smile baring his dangerous fangs.

Inuyasha continued to rummage through his soaked robes, inching closer to them. The man tensed uneasily, pulling Kagome's back flat against his torso, but never telling him to stop. She winced as his hand now gripped her arm, squeezing her bicep in anticipation, guiding her two steps forward. As if he found something, Inuyasha's jaw set, a scowl settling heavily onto his face as he stopped, a formed fist visible within the confinements of his suikan.

"Trade off."

"No! Show me, first!"

"That's not the way this is going to work! You want the Sacred Jewel and I've got it! Quite frankly, considering Kagome's state, I don't fucking trust you to do the fair thing if I toss it over!"

"Bold, coming from someone who doesn't hold the upper hand!"

"Don't I?" Inuyasha cocked a brow indignantly. "In my hand, I hold a lot of fucking power."

The demon narrowed his eyes, piercing the hanyou with a skeptical look. He wasn't one to gamble with Kagome's life, but what the hell else was he supposed to do right now? The way he saw it, she was in danger either way. If he whipped out his sword, he risked immediate repercussion, and she was at a distance that he couldn't jump across quick enough. But, if he was able to get the leader of this dim-witted camp to come forward and meet him half way...

Inuyasha took another easy step forward, testing to see if the demon would waver. He didn't. There was hesitation and dubiety, but he began to march through the mud. Every muscle in his body went ridged, a burning sensation spreading through his chest like wild fire scorching the woodlands. The closer they all got to each other, the more the embers fueled his motive.

Finally, Kagome was within reach. He could see how tense her neck had become, both from the fucker's grip on her head and from the stress, and he could see the heavy way her chest rose and fell, little twitches befalling her body. Rain did nothing to clean the smeared dirt from her cheek, but she blinked consistently to keep her sight of him clear. Then his eyes retrained on the man holding her, his thick hand gripping her arm so tight the soaked sleeve of her kosode bunched and folded. Inuyasha's upper lip gave a twitch as he fought back his scowl, trying to remain as straight faced as possible during their transaction.

"Well, half-breed?"

Once more, he shifted his gaze back to Kagome, and she gave an infinitesimal nod in answer to his silent question.

"Nice doing business with you." Inuyasha smirked, finally pulling his fist out of his suikan, revealing an extended middle finger. A flash of rage crossed the demon's face, but before he could react, the hanyou lunged forward, throwing the same hand out to clutch his neck with enough force his opponent was thrown backward to the ground. Kagome gave a jolting whine, dragged down with the both of them as the demon had yet to release her hair. Inuyasha squeezed his fingers even tighter around the demon's throat, listening to the forced gasps and strangled breathing, waiting him out until he let go of Kagome and opted to fight against Inuyasha's grip. The bandits surprisingly stayed put, their dying shouts washed out by a clap of thunder. Without their fierce leader, they were nothing. "I find it funny that you thought I needed my sword to kill you. Who's helpless now, bitch?"

Kagome squirmed her way to an upright position, folding her knees in the soft mud beneath her so she could turn herself around and scoot away. She scanned the camp of bandits, their eyes wide and jaws agape, searching for signs that they'd revolt. They were noticeably quivering in shock, some backing away from the scene before them. A flinch to the side caught Kagome's eye as a man raised his hatchet and ran through the field, a battle cry breaking through the storm.

"Inu-"

"Close your eyes, Kagome!" He barked, and she immediately complied, pressing them shut and ducking her head as another way to protect her from the sight. Thunder shielded her ears from the deathly wail of the bandit, but she couldn't hold back the shudder that came over her, or the hollow feeling in the center of her sternum.

There were some screams and heavy patting from hastened footsteps in the mud far from her, moving further and dying away. Still, she kept her eyes shut. It was the safest she'd been in over forty-eight hours, ironically where the darkness provided a sense of relief, because she knew her husband was on the other side of her borders.

The slosh of quick running in her direction caused her to flinch, a jerk at the reins around her wrists bringing a chocked gasp from her throat.

"It's just me, it's just me." He hushed her, his voice losing the harshness it once held and soothing her shaking. Kagome felt the twisted rope fall from her indented flesh, the sudden and sharp tingles in her fingertips telling her that blood was flowing freely once more. It was painful and she couldn't help but whimper slightly as she tried to rub and shake it out. Inuyasha's clothing rustled as he shifted to her front, a calloused hand gently caressing the apple of one of her cheeks and bringing her eyes to blink open.

Once more, she scoured the area, peeking around his shoulders to make sure it was finally over. Two bodies lay behind him. The rest of the camp was abandoned. Inuyasha moved to block her view, incorporating his other hand against her jaw to gain her undivided attention.

Kagome's bottom lip gave an unsettling quiver, her trembling breath painful to his sensitive ears. The tip of her nose and the clean edges of her cheeks became a shade of pink as she began to cry, clutching at his robes as she pulled herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She was frantic in her movements, burying her face in his neck as she clung to him.

"Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore." Inuyasha whispered, holding her, finally letting out his first steady breath since the moment she'd been taken. She was trembling against him, heartbreaking mewls warming the skin of his neck. "I've got you, Kagome. It's okay now. I've got you."

When her mind settled and the adrenaline coursing through her veins began to ease, she pulled away. Not enough for their arms to drop or a significant gap to form between them, but just enough so she could take him in. His eyes were shadowed, the denseness of the clouds hovering above growing darker as the sun began to set behind them. His silver hair was three shades deeper, thickened by the never-ceasing rain, causing rogue strands to stick to his cheeks and neck. He was even more soaked through than she was, his fire rat clinging to his body, no doubt chilling even a half demon.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you!"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, don't do that! Don't be self-righteous right now, idiot! I never stopped searching for you; not for a second!" He exclaimed, using his sleeve to wipe her cheek clean of dirt. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I-I'm..." Kagome gave a violent shiver, the cold finally overcoming her as her nerves quelled. "Okay. Not hurt."

Inuyasha gave a thankful and heavy sigh of relief, bowing down to press a kiss to her forehead. As a flash of lightning brought him back to their whereabouts, he quickly angled himself and wedged an arm in the curve behind her knees, tucking her head beneath his chin to cover her to the best of his abilities as he carried her off. She quietly requested they head home, understanding that it would take a bit longer than fortuitously stumbling into a cave or finding a nearby village- not with the help of Inuyasha's nose. It might even be quicker considering the circumstances. All the hanyou wanted was to get her warm and dry, but he'd be damned to deny her anything she requested right now.

Kagome's fingers curled against the center of his chest, gently clutching the hem of his suikan, releasing to fiddle a little, then clutching again, her nails gently scraping against the thread as she distracted herself. She still shivered slightly, but as they moved further away from the thickness of the storm, the rain fell softer, fading into a meager drizzle. Each breath she exhaled provided him with a further sense of peace. Bruises would fade, as would this nightmare of a situation, and he'd personally make sure to be the herbs that prevented any emotional scarring. She was okay- thank _god_ she was okay. She survived the worst, and he could take it from here.


	20. An unexpected kiss

Prompt given:  
 **An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.**

* * *

"You're okay?" Kagome feebly asked, her fingers digging into the dirt her knees had crumbled to, breathing elevated and uneven as she looked the half demon kneeling before her over. His kosode was bloodied and torn, the flesh beneath it marred and stained a deep crimson. His brows were furrowed with a scowl of concern as his ember eyes were fastened to her arm.

"Don't fucking worry about me, Kagome! You're bleeding!" Inuyasha fired, reaching for her but freezing when she fervently shook her head.

Her nails pinched further into the Earth, tears stinging her eyes as they brimmed and flooded over. "You always do that! You always act like you don't matter!" She yelled, body quaking. "I've been searching for you for hours, Inuyasha! I was so scared! I thought you'd - I thought -"

"I'm fine!" He scoffed. "You knew I'd be fine!"

"No! I didn't! You have demon blood, you're not invincible!"

"Well, if you were so freaking worried then why the hell are you so upset right now!?"

 _"Because_ I was worried! Don't you get it!? Inuyasha, what am I supposed to do without you!? Am I supposed to keep coming back to search for the jewel shards, carry on like normal, defeat Naraku in your stead like it's that simple? I can't believe you haven't pieced together that I come back every time for _you!_ I'm here to fight by _your_ side! To have _your_ back! God, Inuyasha, I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you! It terrifies me! And you always push it aside like your well-being isn't important or like the wounds you get will heal in thirty seconds flat when they wont!"

"Kagome, I -" His voice wavered, softening as his face did the same, scooting closer so his knees sat just outside her own. He dipped his head, her gaze aimed at the ground, tears falling and soaking into the dirt. He wanted to brush her tears away, to calm her nerves, to touch her, hold her, soothe her, check her fucking wound that seeped blood through the fire rat he'd made her don long before he disappeared, but didn't even know how to begin. His hands hovered around the edges of her shoulders, and her pink-tinted face finally tilted up to meet his gaze. "I didn't mean -"

Kagome pushed herself upward on her legs to close the scant distance between them, her fingers now gripping the front of his robes while she pressed a powerful kiss to his lips. The breath knocked clear from his lungs, his muscles tensing as she took him by surprise, his thoughts slowly liquifying as he could feel himself folding. This was Kagome. She was passionate and bold, and no matter how thrown off he was by the sudden language she opted for, a loud voice in the forefront of his mind told him he had nothing to worry about with her. It was safe to reciprocate. He _wanted_ to reciprocate.

As her unrelenting kiss broke through his walls, Inuyasha threaded his fingers through her thick, tangled hair, his thumbs softly grazing over her wet cheeks, sighing out as he felt the rigidity of his body loosen, his heart thumping erratically against his ribcage. Her fingers twitched a little less, finally. Her tears slowed. Her lips parted from his only to kiss him quickly again before falling back away.

"I'm sorry." He shuddered, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm okay. I promise. I didn't mean to scare you."


	21. Bending down to kiss

Prompt given:  
 **One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach.**

* * *

"Alright, I've got class." Inuyasha said, promptly rolling from Kagome's bed to head out.

"What? No!" She whined.

"Yup. That's what you get."

"Your class isn't for another hour! Stay!"

"No, you're being a punk ass." The hanyou teased, pulling his shirt on over his head.

"If I give you a kiss, will you stay?"

"Nope. It's too late for that shit."

"Come on!" She stood on her mattress, balancing on the edge to give him what she'd playfully avoided giving into for ten minutes now. When she reached to circle her arms over his shoulders, he stepped back, laughing as she stumbled to the floor, barely catching herself on her own feet. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" He mocked, buttoning his jeans.

"You win! I'll kiss you!"

"I don't want one anymore."

"Yes, you do! Don't lie!" Kagome bounced up to her tippy toes, perking her lips as he leaned back, still laughing.

"Say it again."

She groaned, rolling her head back.

"Say it."

"You win. I lose. Happy?"

"You're so easy." Inuyasha chuckled, bending at the waist to kiss his girlfriend. With a happy squeal, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him her way to topple over onto her bed.


	22. A hellogoodbye kiss

Prompt given:  
 **A hello/goodbye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.**

* * *

"Oh man, I've gotta go." Kagome said, peeling herself from the couch so she could gather her things.

"Already?" Sango whined from her spot, sunken into the cushions.

"I've got work in the morning."

"But we haven't finished the movie yet."

"Relax, Sango." Miroku drawled from his place at the circular dining table, not even looking up from his hand of cards. "You act like there's even a small chance Kagome won't stop by again tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after that."

"I hope you lose this round." Kagome smiled sarcastically, hiking the strap of her purse over her shoulder before giving Sango a hug. Inuyasha, sitting opposite her friend's boyfriend, stifled his chuckle, shaking his head when Miroku looked surprised by her response.

"Let me know when you get home." Sango said, curling back into the sofa.

"Kay."

"Yeah, me too." Miroku teased, planting his cards facedown as he reached for a hug from her. She giggled and returned the gesture. He was a punk, but they'd known each other for so long that this was nothing short of routine for them.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome rolled her eyes. She sauntered over to Inuyasha next, the half demon glancing up from his own hand as she approached. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll call you." He muttered before casually meeting her kiss. A sudden chill went through his body as he realized what they'd just done, the eyes of their friends piercing them with shock. Kagome's body tensed as she slowly pulled back and looked at their baffled audience.

Their relationship was fresh, new, and deliberately kept a total secret from everyone until the two of them were ready to handle the taunting that would pursue - mainly from Miroku. They wanted to take their time with each other. They texted every day, called at night before she fell asleep, he would go to her place to keep her company sometimes, but in front of Sango and Miroku they went back to playing the role of friends. Just friends. But things had recently fallen into a more comfortable groove for them, and small kisses in passing had become something of second nature for the couple.

Neither Miroku nor Sango said anything. They just stared, mouths slightly agape, waiting for an explanation. Inuyasha could feel his cheeks burning, like a fire had been ignited beneath his skin, and Kagome attempted to dwindle the knife-cutting tension by clearing her throat a couple times.

"Well, this is awkward." She meagerly mentioned, brown eyes bouncing back and forth from the two people who failed to blink. Stiffly, she turned to her boyfriend and pat him on the head, adjusting her purse strap before slowly heading out the door.


	23. Wet kisses and tracing lips

Prompts given:  
 **Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.**  
 **One person tracing the other's lips with a fingertip until they can't resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.**

* * *

Kagome couldn't fight off the fit of giggles that overcame her, her fingers gripping her slippery knees in her doubled-over position, struggling all the more to catch her breath. To her side stood an aggravated-looking hanyou, his white tee soaked through from the sudden downpour of thunderous rain they'd just escaped. Long, silver strands of hair stuck to the sides of his face, and neck, dripping at the ends that landed mid back. He shook his head, glaring at the weather from their spot beneath the bridge before glancing over at the laughing girl beside him, his face inadvertently softening as he let out a sigh.

"Guess we'll just have to wait the storm out here." Kagome said, still slightly winded but finally standing up straight.

"Yeah. Guess so. You cold?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the small shiver that riddled her shoulders. She glanced up at him, her cheeks tinted pink. She gave a small wince as her arms touched the drenched dress she donned, folding over her front to hold herself.

And she still had the audacity to shake her head to say, "No."

"Bull. You're fucking shivering."

"I'm fine." She giggled. "There's not much we can do about it, anyway. I left my sweater in the car."

And so had he.

A crash of thunder gave them both a startle, Kagome visibly jumping out of her skin before doubling over in laughter again. It was so rare for storms to hit their town, he'd almost forgotten how much she loved them. Her cheeks, still pink, glistened with the moisture from the rain, raven hair waving and forming to her skin. Her laugh was so natural and beautiful, so contagious that it even caused his annoyance at the impromptu weather to crumple into playful chuckles.

"There's plenty we can do about it." Inuyasha reached for her.

"No, what are you doing?"

"Body heat."

"You're _wet!"_ Kagome tried to free her wrist from his grip, but his fingers were fastened around her, reeling her in towards his chest.

"Come on! I'll keep you nice and warm!"

"No, you're soaking wet! Oh my god, Inuyasha, you're freezing!"

"There we go, nice and snug!" Inuyasha smushed their cheeks together, his arms wrapped unforgivingly tight around her.

"This is so much worse!" She squirmed, trying to peel herself away from him, only making the half demon laugh even harder. Using her fingers, Kagome pressed into the sides of his ribs where he was most ticklish, causing him to quickly flinch away and release her.

"Oh, so that's the game you wanna play." Inuyasha challenged, stalking forward. Kagome giggled, squealing as he launched at her, and she happily ran back out into the pouring rain.

She knew he'd stop at the edge of the boundary the bridge provided; he wasn't the biggest fan of getting his ears wet. Watching him huff in the dry safety, she scrunched her nose playfully and twirled around in the rain, her arms out at the sides for balance as her dark hair whipped heavily over her shoulder, sticking to the bare portion of her chest her dress didn't cover. Her brown eyes met his radiant ember, unable to contain her smile as he wagged his finger for her to come back to him. In response, she shook her head. Again, he wagged his finger, this time a little more fervently. Kagome took a step back, further from him, drops of water gliding down her forehead, cheeks, and over the soft ridges of her lips.

God, she was beautiful. She was in her element, smiling and having fun, and seeing her this way, baiting him, her dress clinging to her body and lips lined pink from how cold she obviously was only brought him to disregard any reasonings for staying put. Inuyasha licked his bottom lip as he fought off his own smile, shaking his head from the teasing cock of her brow. As his grin grew, so did hers, and he ran out into the pouring rain after her.

Kagome shrieked, running in the opposite direction, laughing even harder as his shoes slipped on the grass at his speed. Inuyasha was too steady to fall, though, and he managed to clutch his arm around her front to stop her in her tracks.

"Okay, you win! You win!" She cried as he dragged her back to the gap beneath the bridge.

"Body warmth?"

"Take off your shirt first!"

"You know, I could easily make a joke right now, but-"

"Shut up." Kagome giggled, pushing his now-sheer white shirt up his abdomen. He took over, tearing the shirt over his head and dropping it to the dry grass below. Eagerly, she stepped into his chest and Inuyasha flinched from the icy shock her body and clothing harbored, his skin crawling with gooseflesh until he felt adjusted enough to wrap his arms around her.

"Jesus Christ."

"Nice and snug."

"You're lucky I-" His words halted in his throat as Kagome looked up at him, her brown eyes warming him and causing him to entirely forget about the current weather. Without prompt, Inuyasha's fingers glided through her bangs, pushing them away from her gaze before traveling down to the hue of her lips. As the pad of his thumb traced the bottom, her mouth parted slightly, and he took the opportunity to run over the full, plush softness.

"Why am I lucky?" Kagome spoke softly, not wanting to move his finger away.

He responded with a gentle shake of his head, still unable to talk, completely and irrevocably enraptured by the way she could make him feel with just a look. Her mouth twitched upward a little, chest heaving out an unsteady sigh as she settled against him, and she kissed his thumb as he grazed her top lip. With the fingers curled and resting just beneath her chin, he tilted her head back, slowly bending to meet her with a kiss of his own.

His lips were wet from the rain but unbelievably warm, fluid and tentative as they softly claimed her being. It was the kind of kiss that made one weak in the knees, that made her arms wrap around him for stability as she lost trust in herself. While one of his hands remained at her chin, the other wound their way over and through the damp hair at her temple, holding her to him, as if she would even _consider_ backing away.

Never.


	24. Trailing kisses down the jaw and neck

Prompt given:  
 **A kiss followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.**

* * *

Kagome sat across from Inuyasha, crossing one leg over the other while the attention of their friends was fully diverted, the skirt she wore hiking up her thigh. Her gaze was glued to him, watching as his golden eyes fluttered down to her exposed skin, then back up to her maintained expression, teasingly cocking a brow his way as he swallowed and steadily answered Miroku's question.

She'd been taunting him for hours, watching him stiffen when she switched legs or bit her lip, and she knew he was at wits end with it all. Which was exactly what she'd planned for. He had to behave in front of Miroku and Sango; they still didn't know about the two of them, and it made playing around so much more fun.

"Alright guys, I think we're gonna call it a night." Sango sighed, noticing the late hour and stretching upward from the couch. "Inuyasha, you coming?"

"Yeah." He gruffly agreed, standing from his cushion as they all rose to gather their belongings. Kagome stood to help them, lightly skimming Inuyasha's waist as she passed him by. She knew he'd be back. She knew he was just playing the part.

And she knew he immediately regretted carpooling over.

Miroku yawned on his way out the opened door, Sango and Kagome trailing just behind him as the best friends hugged goodbye and parted. When Inuyasha brushed passed, his claws gently grazed over the small of her back. He didn't look at her. Just said goodnight and tucked himself in the backseat of Sango's car.

 _Don't bother locking the door._ He texted as soon as she was back inside her apartment.

Kagome couldn't help how excited she got, the minutes passing by agonizingly slowly. When she heard the familiar footsteps approaching, she eagerly met the half demon at the door, opening it for him. His fervor never halted, crashing his lips into hers without further greeting and throwing the door shut as he backed her into the closest wall, his hands traveling over any skin he could find.

"Is this what you wanted?" Inuyasha growled, trailing kisses over her jaw and down her neck, groping her ass over the black skirt she donned to pull her against him.

"Mhm." She weakly responded, swallowing her whimper as he nipped the skin just above her collarbone.


	25. Morning kisses

Prompt given:  
 **Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.**

* * *

Kagome stirred, the crisp, morning air causing her to curl further into her blanket. She had to get up soon. Kaede was expecting her this morning, and they were going to head to a nearby village to help the elderly that had fallen ill with the changing seasons, but the temperature made it so much harder to unfurl. Her back brushed the hot skin of her husband, immediately attracting her his way, turning over to cuddle into his chest, eyes still closed as she easily settled against him.

She needed to get up.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath as he woke, his nearest arm wrapping around her shoulders and threading through the hair at her scalp, welcoming her in.

It was time to get up.

Kagome tenderly ran the cold tips of her fingers over his bare stomach, causing the hanyou to flinch and grunt. He seemed to adjust quickly, never pushing her hand away. Instead, he pulled her just a little closer, the muscle of the pec she used as a pillow flexing with the motion. She kissed his chest, his skin smooth and warm beneath her lips.

Kaede would be waiting if she didn't leave soon.

She began to trail up his flesh, planting soft, slow, lazy kisses to bloom along the way. Inuyasha shifted slightly to encourage her further, and she rummaged a little energy to shimmy upward, her fingers gliding over the ridges of his muscles. Her lips met his collar bone to place another gentle kiss. She sighed out as she reached the delicate flesh of his neck. He turned more toward her. She lingered where she was, dragging her lips. A kiss on his jaw. Closer. Her fingers grazed over the opposite side, curving around the crook, soft, silver strands of hair tickling the back of her hand. A kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha turned his head in her direction. Her lips brushed the corners of his before he took over, finding her kiss.

It was so tender, so sluggish, his hot lips melting the chill of the morning away. It sent a flurry through her chest, one that made her grateful she ignored the immediate press of her responsibilities. A skillful and slow roll had Inuyasha on top of her, eyes still closed, kiss deepening, heart rate escalating, hands tentatively exploring as she helped him unsheathe himself just so he could bury within her.

A languid sigh. A muffled, throaty groan. Lazy movements and loose lips. Swallowed noises. Controlled thrusts and tightening grips. Kagome molded to her husband, now thankful for the morning hours and cold weather. Time wasn't pressing anymore. It hardly was.


	26. An interrupted kiss

Prompt given:  
 **A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.**

* * *

Without further hesitation, Kagome slammed into Inuyasha just as he shut the door behind him, her kiss untamed and fiery. The hanyou didn't miss a beat, quick to push back, guiding her to whatever surface he could lay her on. It didn't matter what; it could be the desk top for all he fucking cared. All he knew was he was he was taking her then and there.

She gasped as she stumbled and almost tripped, his arm quickly snaking around her waist to keep her firmly against him, safe from her own feet. As the back of her legs met the edge of her mattress, she gripped the front of his suikan, pulling him down on top of her as she climbed backwards onto the bed.

Inuyasha's hands were beneath her shirt before her head hit the pillow, his lips hot, hungry, traveling away to nip her neck but then quickly coming back to her mouth like no kiss was enough to satiate. He inched his body lower, having been hovering inches above for a smidgen of self control, slowly relaxing his hips against hers. The heat soaking through her clothing hit him full force as if she were wearing nothing, bringing him to grind into her in an attempt at submersion. She happily swallowed his groan, fingers threading through his long, silver hair, arching her back to allow him to push her shirt up over her bra.

He kissed the swell of her breasts, hands holding her waist, licking and sucking the soft plush that peeked above the lace of her delicates. Just then, he stopped. Froze, actually. His right ear twitched and his ember eyes shifted toward the wall her bed rested against.

"Shit!" He hissed, pulling her shirt down as he jumped back. Kagome didn't need an explanation. If it was enough to stop Inuyasha in his tracks, she knew to take it seriously. She sat up and tidied her hair, smoothing out her clothes as the half demon did the same on the opposite side of the mattress. For added effect, she bounced off the bed and crossed to her desk, plopping down on the chair seconds before the gentle knock and the door was opened.

"Hey, Kagome - oh, Inuyasha. You're here too." Her mother smiled kindly. "Trying to drag Kagome back so soon, are you?"

"She's been here for three days already. If I didn't come back to tell her that her time was up, she'd never return." He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I don't think that's true at all. She's always talking about you -"

"So, what's for dinner?" Kagome interjected, her cheeks flushing warm.

"Well, I was going to make salmon, but I think I'll make something special tonight since we have company." She gave another smile, closing the door behind her as she left.

"Always talking about me, huh?" Inuyasha cocked a brow, an arrogant grin growing on his lips.


	27. Tentative kisses given in the dark

Prompt given:  
 **Tentative kisses given in the dark.**

* * *

Kagome tried one last time to rip her tied wrists away from the bandit, a powerful yank bringing her to stumble to the side and into her captors body, stumbling even further as he hardly halted his pace down the hall. Inuyasha did the same, two men having to contribute to his control, sleek, black hair flinging back and forth as he used his shoulders to try and push them away, all to no avail. At the end of the hall to the right, a lackey held a door open, an arrogant smile pushing up his cheeks,

The room was dark. Pitch black. Whatever light shining in from the torches in the hall illuminating the entry portion of the empty room they were about to be thrown into. Kagome's heart rate increased rapidly, a voice in her head screaming to get away, the darkness awaiting them quickly becoming denser, deeper by the second. Her mind flashed to her time with the sacred jewel just over three years ago, her fear of it all never having washed away. She resisted but the man holding her arms shoved her forward, and her foot instinctually flung up to the doorframe, fighting him to let her go. There was panic in her tone as she dropped her demands and began to plead with them, begging them not to make them go in there, only prodding them further to do it.

Inuyasha froze, ceasing his resistance against the men restraining him. To see his wife so terrified ahead of them had his stomach clenching painfully. What was in there? What did she see? What was powerful enough to practically bring her to her knees in tears? His first thought was to fight harder. If he could escape them, he could save her; protect her. But his rational thinking quieted his normal, abrupt tendencies. He wanted to calm her, ease whatever it was that had her seemingly fighting for her life right now, but he didn't understand what the hell was happening. They'd already discussed the plan; they fight back for the sake of not tipping them off, but otherwise they just needed to hold out until the night ended - when the rising sun brought back his demonic blood. Inuyasha had heard of their leader. He was the type to take his time before actually doing anything to his victims, which boded well and gave them the advantage; they only needed a few hours, and since no one knew who he was or the secret they kept safe, the element of surprise was on their side. He wasn't worried. Not until now. Watching Kagome squirm and shout, plead with them not to put them in the room disturbed him greatly. He opened his mouth, the breath briefly hitching in his throat as her voice broke with her panic.

"Hey, Stop! Back off a little! Stop! What's going on!?" He directed to the man struggling against his wife. It was physically painful witnessing how terrified his wife looked. "Kagome look at me. Look at me."

She didn't comply, eyes shut tight. Her chest rose and fell heavily with her erratic breathing, the confused bandit actually loosening his grip on her, relaxing his hold with his confusion.

"Kagome. I said look at me." He ordered more sternly. She whimpered shakily, turning her head and gracing him with her tear-flooded gaze. "What's wrong? Is something in there?"

She shook her head.

"It's an empty room! She's just being dramatic!" Her captor rolled his eyes. Inuyasha directed a deadly glare his way, nose scrunching with the lethal warning.

If that was the case, though, what caused the sudden shift in her mental stability? He could visibly see her trembling, her lips pulled down, quivering, cheeks pale and streaked wet. He allowed his instincts to comfort her to take over, wishing he could close the distance, to hold her tight in his arms so she could see he'd never let anything hurt her.

"Everything's okay, Kagome. I swear." It was a bold notion considering he lacked his normal ability to sense threats, but he had to say _something._ She shook her head, another whimper escaping her throat. "You're safe. You're with me, I'll always keep you safe. No matter what, remember?"

"Big words for someone with his hands currently tied behind his back! Get in there!" Kagome's captor laughed, throwing Kagome through the door before she could put up a fight again. Inuyasha growled, stumbling with his own pair of goons as they shoved him in the room after, the door shutting behind him. He threw his body against it, his shoulder colliding painfully with the wood and essentially succeeding at nothing with the action. For the first time in a long time, he cursed his human blood.

The air was still. The room smelled of stale boards. And the light was nonexistent.

Inuyasha's stomach plummeted to the ground.

That was it.

That was what sent Kagome spiraling.

He couldn't see her, couldn't hear her. If he hadn't seen her tossed through the doorway before him, he wouldn't have even known she was there.

"Kagome, talk to me. Where are you?" He asked, his voice soft as his concern grew tenfold. He knew how petrified she was of the dark. He needed to be with her, beside her, touching her in some way, shape, or form to keep her panic attack from consuming her mind. "Baby, please. Tell me where you are."

She shuddered and he heard the shaky breath leave her lips, her attempt at communicating when her nerves got the better of her and made it so much harder to get words out. He shot to the left, carefully walking over, concentrating hard to listen to her breathing so he didn't trip right over her. A feeble whine told him he'd reached her side, so he kneeled down, blinking rapidly in an effort to bring his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Hey." He cooed, his voice barely even a whisper. He leaned forward, feeling the presence of her body, the intensity of her fear radiating through her being. "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here."

Inuyasha wriggled against the shackles of his rope. They were never very tight, but they were enough to keep his wrists together. He'd kept his palms flat against the other when the bandits tied them back, elbows at an angle for his advantage. Steadily, he swooped his bound wrists beneath his bottom, sitting back so he could swing them further forward, and curling his legs out of the way to bring his arms out fully in front of him so he could bite at the weakly-tied knot. It didn't take too much effort to free himself, barely shaking out his wrists before crawling behind Kagome to untie her own restraints. When she was out, her arm slid down her side, almost lifelessly.

His eyes had grown more accustomed to the lack of lighting, her white kosode finally evident now as he made his way back to her front, hands slowly, gently finding her cheeks and smoothing away the never-ceasing tears.

"I'm right here." Inuyasha soothed. "You're safe. I promise. You need to open your eyes."

Kagome shook her head in his palms, a little more anxious at the idea, so he scoot a bit closer so his knees were just outside her own.

"Open your eyes."

"It's dark!"

"It's darker behind your lids. Open. Blink. Your eyes will adjust, I promise. You'll be able to see me."

Her hands fumbled out, finding the tops of his thighs, fingers trembling even as she gripped his clothing.

"Look at me."

"Don't let go." She whispered.

"I won't. I'm here."

He could feel her thick lashes slowly part with the pad of his thumb held just above her cheekbone. She blinked. More rapidly now.

"It's still dark." Kagome panicked, gripping his pants tighter.

"Give it a minute, it's okay." Inuyasha caressed her cheeks, beginning to feel her breathing soften as seconds passed, hitting his skin and soothing his own trepidation. Her hands climbed to the crook in his elbows, one at a time, gliding up to his forearms to feel the hot flesh that was exposed, his robes having followed gravity. "Better?"

Kagome nodded slightly.

"Can you see me?"

"I can kind of see your kosode."

Light color. Made sense. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead, moving her hands to sit along his thighs again as he quickly removed the fire rat that hindered a better view of him, placing the cloth around Kagome's shoulders.

It smelled like him, the suikan, his earthy scent washing over her senses as he adjusted the robe on her, even making sure to hood it over her head the way she liked. Then he took her hands back, placing them against his chest this time, one along his kosode, the other inside to feel his skin. His heart was beating a little faster than normal, but prominent and evident nonetheless.

"Just focus on me, Kagome."

She could see him better as time passed, no longer hoping for his silver hair to return to make him stand out more. She was still nervous, still uncomfortable with their setting, but the more she concentrated on his touch, his breathing, his heart, his unwavering form and steady voice, the more she understood that they weren't trapped in a dark abyss. It was a room. A temporary enclosure. Nothing more, nothing less.

Inuyasha brushed soft kisses to her cheeks, encouraging her to take him in, let her fears slip away, comprehend that he would protect her, he wouldn't let go, he wouldn't leave her side. The more calm she felt, the easier the air left her lungs. She moved closer, as much as she could, her fingers gently skimming along his neck and to the crook of his jaw.

"I love you." She spoke.

Inuyasha felt everything in his body still. Every time Kagome said that, it did something to him. He could sense the gratitude in her tone, feel it seeping from her form as her lips hovered near his. Slowly, cautiously, he closed that gap, placing the softest of kisses to her mouth. Over and over, again and again, keeping a tedious rhythm, he kissed her. Forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, lips, chin, and neck were littered with his love, hands smoothing over her skin to keep her solidly with him until she completely relaxed and curled into his chest.


	28. Gentle to passionate kiss

Prompt given:  
 **A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what's going on around them.**

* * *

"Hurry, guys! The ball's gonna be dropping any minute now!" Sango shouted, eagerly snatching Miroku's hand and pulling him to her side.

"Why is this such a big deal again?" Inuyasha asked, slightly annoyed by the growing excitement around him.

"Kiss! New Years kiss, my main man!" Miroku drunkenly stated, sloppily punching him in the shoulder. "You gotta kiss someone. Anyone. Not a taken person, though. Don't do that, that's not chill."

"Why do I have to kiss someone?"

"Is there any better way to bring in a new year?" Sango chimed.

"Yes. Asleep."

"You're just saying that because you don't have the guts to ask somebody to kiss you." Miroku grinned, cocking a brow. "Don't worry, we got you!"

"Miroku, no!" Inuyasha grabbed his collar before he could venture off, but he never assumed Sango, of all people, posed an equal threat. She leapt away from him, giggling as she disappeared into the crowd that hardly fit in the small apartment. He cursed, dropping his best friend while he laughed.

"Inuyasha," Sango returned, her closest friend trailing behind, brown eyes flickering to him for some sort of explanation. She firmly planted the girl at his side, looking a little too proud of herself for his liking. "You know Kagome. Mingle. Talk. Kiss."

"What!?" Kagome flinched, completely taken by surprise by their absurdity, grimacing when Miroku pressed his hands together to look like two people making out.

"No, no, we just talked about this! You need to be more spontaneous! What's more spontaneous than kissing someone you can hardly stand?"

"Sango!"

"And Inuyasha here needs to be less of a prude! Loosen up, buddy! You've had a crush on her since before there were dinosaurs! Fucking do something about it already!" Miroku urged, swaying on his feet though he tried to keep up a direct demeanor.

"Jesus Christ!" Inuyasha slapped his palm to his face, tempted to just walk away from the ever-growing awkward situation.

"It's happening!" Someone across the room shouted, bringing everyone to cheer as the final minute of the year began to tick away. Sango squealed happily, bouncing on her feet as she dragged Miroku closer to the large screen tv.

Inuyasha was stiff, a nervous density in his chest, Kagome still remaining at his side.

"I don't hate you." She mentioned sheepishly.

"I know." He nodded uncomfortably.

"I can stand you."

"Sango's drunk, don't worry about it."

"You're not disputing anything Miroku said."

"Thirty seconds!" People cheered, champaign floating about the room.

"I didn't know I had to."

"What?"

"I didn't believe Sango."

"So, I'm not supposed to believe Miroku." Kagome understood, seeming not to entirely settle with that answer.

Inuyasha shrugged, ember eyes floating about the room to avoid her gaze.

"You know, maybe we should just kiss."

"What!?" That caught his attention.

"You think they're done pressuring us? Even after the countdown, they'll make fun of us for not following through."

"Fuck."

"Unless you don't want to." She shrugged.

"Do you want to?"

"Do _you_ want to?"

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

Inuyasha licked his lips in anticipation, fighting the habit to bounce from one foot to the other nervously.

"SEVEN! SIX!"

"You don't have to kiss me! It was just a suggestion! Once they're sober, they'll let up! Oh my gosh, forget I said anything!" Kagome pleaded, completely embarrassed.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! -"

"Oh, fuck it!" Inuyasha grunted, grabbing Kagome's waist to pull her in. It started soft, the two of them almost too shy to implement anything more than a simple peck. The crowd roared, the confetti and poppers officially welcoming in the new year, but suddenly the sounds of the commotion faded away as a powerful sensation expanded throughout his abdomen, consuming any judgment he had remaining. Kagome's fingers curled around the sides of his neck, deepening the kiss, her lips dancing over his like silk, and he couldn't help but welcome it all. Not thinking. Hardly breathing. Wanting. Longing. Craving. Falling. Deeper and deeper. His hands slid behind her back, fully wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer into his chest as he forgot the world around them.

So, this was what he had been missing for so long.


	29. Distracting kisses

Prompt given:  
 **Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.**

* * *

Kagome huffed, closing her book as she eyed the back of her boyfriend's head. He was slouched over his schoolwork, head propped up with one hand while the other jotted down notes. _Not_ giving her attention. She scooted off the large bed, gently approaching him as he neglected to look away from the textbook, her hands landing on the tense muscles of his shoulders and sliding beneath the cloth of his shirt, kneading and massaging. He straightened his back, sinking against her to invite more.

"Hey," She whispered, kissing his cheek. "Don't you think you should take a break already?"

"You're the one who made me study." He chuckled, fingers threading through her hair as he flipped to the next page. Kagome planted another kiss, still working his shoulders.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't work yourself to death."

"It's been forty-five minutes."

Another kiss, this time on the line of his jaw.

"I think it's time for a break."

"Let me just finish this chapter. I think there's eight pages-"

She kissed beneath the crook of his jaw, sighing out against his skin.

"Are you sure?"

"Kagome, come on." Inuyasha drawled, fighting the powerful urge to give in.

"Alright. Fine." She smiled against his neck. "Go on, keep reading. I'll be quiet as a mouse."

He tried to ignore her, stiffening as she nipped the sensitive skin of his throat, slowly making her way to the collar bone, kissing and nibbling, and when she so pleased, sucking just enough to break his focus.

"Kagome-"

"Study."

She knew he wouldn't. He couldn't. Not while she hovered over his sweet spot. Her hot breath bounced off his skin and back to her lips before she closed the space, kissing the delicate area tantalizingly slow. His hand, still in her hair, gripped down firmly, and she smiled.

"Study." She whispered again, giving a soft lick to the area before sucking. Inuyasha hissed a curse, using his clutch on her hair to guide her away from her ministrations and in front of him, simultaneously spinning his desk chair to the side to meet her half way, pulling her into a wanting kiss.

Kagome's hands roamed over his chest, sinking her knees down as she traveled lower and lower, leaving his lips to kiss a trail down his shirt.

"Kago-"

"Shh. Study. Finish the chapter." She teased, unbuttoning his jeans as she kneeled between his legs.


	30. Kissing in a stairwell

Prompt given:  
 **Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.**

* * *

"I've gotta -" Kagome mumbled between heated kisses, her back pressed firmly to the cement wall of the stairwell. "I've gotta go to class."

Inuyasha answered with a grunt of denial, kissing her harder, lengthier, no longer allotting her the space necessary to speak or break. She giggled, sliding to the side, his mouth eagerly following hers, hands fumbling along the wall to keep her in place.

"Class."

"No."

"Gonn- be late."

"Ditch."

"Inu-"

"Shh."

Kagome tiptoed to the side again, her fingers sliding through his hair to gently massage the white appendages atop his head. She could physically feel the chill that ran down his spine, his body tensing as a groan left his clenched throat. Utilizing the moment she'd created, she slipped beneath his barricading arm, hopping up a couple stairs to gain the advantage.

"You're a dirty player, Higurashi." Inuyasha smirked, golden eyes glued to her as he shook his head.

"You don't know the half of it." She teased, wagging her finger for him to come closer. He stepped up once, her head an inch or so higher than his as she kissed him again, sucking his bottom lip before pulling away to kiss his nose. "See you tonight."


	31. An accidental brush of the lips

Prompt given:  
 **An accidental brush of the lips followed by a pause and going back for another on purpose.**

* * *

Kagome paused, the painful, skipped beat of her heart numbing her mind and stilling her body completely. She'd come over for some eggs; she was short two for the cake she was baking - Failing to bake, really. She was no pastry chef and it seemed the dumbed-down directions on the back of the Hershey's box was even a challenge to follow. - but it was her best friend's birthday tomorrow and she was responsible for the main treat of the night. Queue her knocking on her neighbor's door to see if he had any to spare. It wasn't the first time they'd come in clutch for the other with small, or even large, favors. Over the last year of them living next to the other, and the amount of spiders he'd saved her from, they'd become super close.

When she went to thank Inuyasha for the eggs with a kiss on his cheek, a simple gesture she'd done time and time again, she underestimated their distance and gently brushed his lips along the way. Now the half demon was just as rigid as she, his cheeks brushed pink as his ember eyes stayed glued to her.

It was an accident, but it sent a thunderous thrill through every nook and cranny of her body, the aftershocks still quaking through her veins. Her brown eyes involuntarily fluttered down to his lips. They were slightly parted and glistening from the slow path his tongue had just made over them. When she tore her sights away, finding golden once more, her breath hitched in her throat.

Inuyasha ducked his head closer to her. What was that sensation he'd received? How could a girl like her be powerful enough to muddle his thinking process and rack his form with electric waves? Like an insane addict, immediately hooked, he had to feel it again. Her mouth was like a magnet, a flame, drawing him in like the infinitesimal moth he was.

He halted briefly, hovering just above her lips, her warm, shaky breath hitting his face and increasing the craving tenfold.

"I'm sorry." She meagerly mentioned. Probably for the initial, accidental graze, itself, but he didn't care to encourage her to go further. Their lips brushed. Too fucking softly. So soft, in fact, that he felt her own chin inch upward for more.

"Shut up." He murmured, finally kissing her. His hands found her jaw, cradling it, holding her to him as a fear crept over that she'd pull away. She didn't. No, Kagome clutched the front of his shirt with one hand, pulling him closer, heating their kiss with her own want, her own need, a small whimper escaping her throat as she pressed up to her tiptoes for more. How long had he been wanting to do this? The longing was so sudden it was like his subconscience hid the desire even from him, keeping the crushing adoration he felt for his neighbor a secret until her incidental mistake broke the dam and brought it all flooding out.

He was so fucking screwed.


	32. Brushing a kiss along an ear

Prompt given:  
 **Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person's ear.**

* * *

Inuyasha leaned over, ember eyes glued to the backs of the monk and demon slayer as he and Kagome spied at the top of the hill. She'd admittedly only dragged him over to eavesdrop better; they spoke quietly and Inuyasha's ears were capable of picking up what they said. It was boring, and a little weird, and stupid as shit, and he couldn't tell why she was so engrossed with the two whenever they snuck off. He also had no explanation as to why he gave in to almost anything she wanted, the two if them laying on their bellies in the grass to stay as low as possible.

"They're just talking about his wind tunnel. Can I go now?" He groaned.

"No," Kagome whispered with a vehement shake of her head, staring intently. "Keep listening."

"They'd kill you if they found out about this."

"Not if I can't hear anything, which I won't if you keep talking."

He rolled his eyes, centering himself to listen once more. When Miroku and Sango reclined against the other's shoulder, it was like electricity bounced through Kagome's small body, her entire frame noticeably buzzing with excitement.

"What happened? What'd they say?"

"He told her about his dad."

"Oh, the backstory. She's trying to comfort him."

"Something about marriage now." He said lowly, leaning in towards her ear so as not to chance the two of them hearing him relay their conversation to the snoop at his side. "Once the wind tunnel is gone, they'll get married. God, they've had this conversation before, Kagome. You really want to hear it again?"

"You bet!"

"You're a creep." Inuyasha leaned closer, all amusement absent from his demeanor. "She wants to know why he's always asked other women to bare his children, but he wants to wait with her."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands. Even though most of her face was covered, not an ounce of her excitement was stifled, the tops of her feet kicking against the Earth.

"He's saying," The half demon paused, waiting for Miroku to finish his sentence. "He cares for her too much to leave her with a child plagued with his curse. That he only wants to give the best to her. I swear, if they kiss I'm gonna pu-" His lips brushed the shell of her ear, the heat from her skin ironically causing an icy jolt to freeze him in place.

Kagome shifted her head slightly, the shell skimming his lips once more before he had the right mind to back away. His cheeks burned, mind foggy, all from a stupid, accidental touch.

"You might want to look away." Kagome said, seeming completely unaffected by what he'd just done. His eyes flicked back toward the couple, a disgusted groan releasing from his throat.


	33. Small Kisses

Prompt given:  
 **Small kisses littered across the other's face**

* * *

"You don't have to stay up all night here, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as soothingly as possible, combing her nails through the stark black hair at his temples. It had been difficult enough to get him to lay down, and through the blankets she could still feel the unwavering tension riddling his muscles.

It was a safe time of the lunar cycle on his end of the well. Inuyasha hadn't expected to pass through with stifled, human senses. She tried explaining the basics behind the phases of the moon, and how it makes sense that it wouldn't be the same considering their time difference, but it was nearly impossible getting him to comprehend anything while he was in his irate and thrown off state. Of course, he was upset about it. Kagome hardly blamed him. He expected the security of his thick skin, and had the rug ripped from beneath his feet without so much as a warning. He felt vulnerable, and if there was one thing that she knew he loathed, it was the feeling of vulnerability.

But there were no demons in her era. No threats, no Naraku, no slurs on his race or wishes for his death. In her time, in her house, in her room, in her bed, he was safe. He hadn't come through to drag her back. He'd come through to be with her. He'd mentioned a while back one night, when he'd snuck in through her window, that he just wanted to be by her side. He felt most comfortable with her; knowing she was with him. Right now, she didn't care if she was the one that was going to have to stay up all night. Kagome was going to do everything in her power to make sure his passing through the well wasn't seen as a mistake in his eyes.

Inuyasha had merely huffed in response.

"Really. Have you ever been threatened by a demon here before?"

"The Noh mask."

"Technically, I was the one that was threatened. And that was a one-time thing. Last time you were here, did you sense anything demonic?"

He didn't immediately answer, no doubt biting back a typical, snarky response.

"No, right?" Kagome pushed.

"No."

"Just like how the moon phases are different, so are the people and creatures here. Wolves are led by their equally-canine-looking pack leaders, not humanoid wolf demons that bark back. Humans don't have the ability to sprout tentacles or shape shift, monsters belong and stay under the bed, thousands of demons wont hunt you down in the sky, and puppies are small, fluffy, clumsy, and almost as cute as you."

"Monsters under the bed?" Inuyasha asked skeptically, ignoring her last remark.

"It's a joke, dummy." Kagome giggled. "When I was a kid, I was afraid of a monster hiding in my closet or under the bed. My dad would always indulge me and check to make sure they were clear before tucking me in for the night."

"And nothing was there?"

"Nope. It was just my imagination running away. I was safe then, and you're safe now."

Inuyasha scoffed, and through the darkness she could still see the dramatic eye roll he did. "I'm not a kid, Kagome, so don't try to protect me like one."

"Oh? Well, then how should I protect you?"

"You don't! I don't need protection! I'm the one that keeps you safe, got it?"

"Got it." She smiled, nodding along the pillow.

"I can sense the sarcasm in your tone."

"Such big. Much tough."

"You're so fucking annoying. Shut up." He said defeatedly, rolling onto his back.

Kagome scooted closer, softly running her fingers up his arm as she kissed his cheek. When he didn't so much as look at her, she did it again. Then again. Another time, lingering a little longer.

"Hey." She huffed, feigning irritation and puffing out her cheeks. Inuyasha shifted his head to look at her, dark eyes shadowed, but the starlight shining through the break in her curtains landed perfectly on his growing smile. As she opened her mouth to say something, he used his opposite hand to gently grab her face, shoving it away.

"Get out of here!"

"Excuse me!" Kagome squeaked, a breathy laugh muffled by his palm. She pushed it away, hopping to her knees and quickly straddling him, immediately littering his face in little kisses. "Stop being such a grump!"

The half demon-turned-human laughed, his hands finding her waist to try and push her off, failing when she clung to him even tighter. "Knock it off!"

"Make me. What are you gonna do about it, tough man?" She giggled, kissing his forehead, between his brows, the bridge of his nose, and then the tip.

Inuyasha clutched her tight, quickly rolling her beneath him, propping his upper body to hover over her. "I can't stand you." He smiled.

"Liar."


	34. A small, fleeting kiss

Prompt given:  
 **A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.**

* * *

"Come, Sango. I think I can hear a stream up ahead where we can fill our water supply." Miroku subtly urged, making sure he had hold of the young and curious fox kit before leading the demon slayer away. She caught the hint, nodding his way and following closely behind.

Kagome looked after them, watching them disappear through the dense trees as they ventured off, no doubt giving her and Inuyasha a brief moment of peace to themselves. It was difficult to look at him; his face was dirty, his robes were tattered, his knuckles bruised and bleeding, jaw tense with what she guessed was aggravation - no doubt directed at her.

"Are you okay?" They both simultaneously asked. He was unfazed, she was slightly shocked that he'd bothered. Of course she was fine, he'd come to her rescue in the nick of time. Yet again.

His ember eyes glowed with something she couldn't quite identify, something deep. He waited a moment, and when she failed to give an answer to his question, he sliced her with a warning scowl. Her brown eyes fluttered to the ground, and she swallowed thickly before giving him a curt nod.

"You're not hurt or anything?"

Kagome shook her head, looking at her shoes.

"Well, _something's_ wrong." Inuyasha sneered, his tone holding a hint of venom. "You gonna tell me, or what?"

She hesitated, wondering how best to answer him, but when a lump began to form in her throat, she decidedly shook her head once more.

"No?"

"I'd rather not." Kagome feebly answered, turning to walk away. "Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha."

"Wait, woah, wait! The hell is this shit!?" The half demon ground, his demand for an explanation enough to keep Kagome from walking forward. She didn't look back, though, and as he curved around her body to observe her guilt-ridden expression, she turned her head a little more toward her shoulder, wrapping her arms about her waist. "What the fuck's going on, Kagome!? Are you seriously mad at me!?"

"No." She furrowed her brows and shook her head, the remorse deepening.

"Then what? You won't even look at me, but I'm somehow supposed to believe everything's fine? Kagome, tell me the fucking truth! Did he do something to you!?"

"No!" Kagome fired, throwing her hands up. "And if he did, it would have been my own fault!"

"What-"

"You told me not to go, and I did! You told me to mind my business, and I didn't! You told me it was dangerous, and I didn't listen! I got myself into trouble and you had to come save me like usual! Look at you, Inuyasha! This is all my doing!"

"Shut up and answer one question!" Inuyasha barked, waiting to see if her stubborn tendencies would bring her to quickly rebuttal. When she remained quiet, dark eyes finally staying on him for more than a second at a time, he continued. "Are you okay?"

"You've already asked me that."

 _"Answer."_

"I'm fine."

"Then don't fucking worry about it!"

"It doesn't work like -"

"I don't know why you're so upset about this, but I'm not the one holding it over your head! Not once have I blamed you for anything that's happened! Let it go, Kagome!"

The tension riddling her figure slowly and finally began to decrease, her shoulders deflating and gliding down her back to sit where they belonged.

"You - you aren't mad at me?" She hesitantly asked.

"Mad? Why the hell would I be mad at you?" Inuyasha's brows twitched further together, genuinely put off by the question.

"I didn't listen."

"When are you gonna learn that I care way more about your safety than I do anything else? Especially something as stupid as that?" The half demon rolled his eyes. "Sure, maybe if it was something small and you were just being dumb, I'd be aggravated, but you could have seriously gotten hurt today. Kagome, I'm never gonna let someone get away with that. Ever. I don't care what part you may have played in today's mess -" Ember eyes flicked toward the path Miroku and Sango ventured down, checking to make sure they were still alone, his expression beginning to soften as he glanced back down at her. "I would take beating after beating if it meant you were safe. You're too damn important to me. So, quit worrying already."

A flash of heat flooded through Kagome's cheeks, and she bit her lip, sighing out the remainder of her tension as she tried to appear composed by dusting dirt off of her green skirt. She was sure the flush still existed on her face, but it was calmed enough for her to peer back up at him, a gentle smile barely curving her lips. Stepping closer, she took one of his hands, brushing her thumb over his scabbing knuckles.

"Inuyasha." The fluttering in Kagome's belly was wild, untamed, almost violent and unsettling as she pushed herself upward and placed a soft and fleeting kiss to his lips. She'd wanted to for a while, considerably more every day as he, just the same, became bolder with his own feelings.

Before she could land back on the heels of her feet, Inuyasha's fingers curled around the back of her neck, half threading through her hair at the nape, holding her captive as he took her mouth once more. It wasn't powerful, yet it spoke volumes of how hungry he'd been to experience this moment, lips grazing and dancing as he brought her body closer to his. He gripped her hand tight, both joyful and relieved, the stress of the earlier incident dwindling away to nothing more than a fleeting thought. Kagome's heart gave a powerful series of thumps against his chest, grounding him.

"Please," He murmured just a hair away from her mouth, the plush of her bottom lip tickling his as they brushed. "Don't think about it anymore. I'm always going to protect you."


	35. A kiss and tight hug

Prompt given:  
 **A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.**

* * *

Kagome tickled the little boy's belly, laughing along with the high-pitched giggles of Sango and Miroku's youngest child. Her friend came over, a large grin adorning her face as she watched her baby smile, squeaking whenever Kagome raised her hands to tickle him again.

"Time for his feeding?" Kagome asked, lifting the baby boy from the blanket on the grass, hugging him in her arms to support him properly as she stood.

"Yeah. I'm trying to get him on a schedule so he'll sleep better through the night, but he's stubborn and restless. Especially when his father's traveling. I heard the girls were the ones that were normally attached to their dads and the boys were better connected to their moms. These three are all suckers for that man, I don't get it." Sango sighed, reaching for her son. Kagome passed him over, the small boy kicking his feet in the air as he went from one set of hands to the next.

Miroku and Inuyasha had been gone for two weeks already, and no one ever knew when to expect them back. While Kagome missed her soon-to-be husband dearly, she could only imagine how much of a struggle it could prove to be for Sango without her own partner for gaps at a time. There was the swell of emotion she must feel whenever he was gone, plus the stress of playing both parents for her three children. In addition, they all seemed to struggle with the distance that came to play while he worked. Sure, a good number of people in the village were more than happy to step up and help whenever the twins grew rambunctious and too much for one person to handle while her teething baby wept, and it was more than evident that Sango was appreciative, but it was understandably never the same as having the person you love take some of that weight off your shoulders.

"Thanks so much for watching him." Her friend smiled. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!"

She watched Sango saunter off, bouncing her baby to get him to giggle some more on the way while Kagome picked up and folded the blanket she'd set out so she could head back towards the village.

The sun was beginning to set, the horizon a soft hue of pink and orange. Along the trail she walked, a man traveled her way, waving. She'd smiled, but it wasn't until he was a bit closer that she could make out the familiar, purple robes that clued her in. Happily, Kagome jogged over, greeting the monk with a hug.

"Tell me, Lady Kagome, how's my family?" Miroku asked, a large grin on his face.

"They're good! Everyone's healthy!"

"And my wife?" It seemed his eyes lit up with the mention of her.

"She's tired." Kagome nodded. "She misses you. A lot. So do the kids. Go home."

"Say no more." Miroku eagerly acknowledged, giving her a firm pat on the shoulder before brushing past, a little more haste in his step. Kagome looked up the way he'd come from, seeing no other silhouettes approaching over the small hill.

"Um - Miroku," She called, stopping the monk in his tracks. He turned back towards her slightly, a small, expectant smile on his lips. "Where's-"

"Kaede's. Waiting for you."

She felt her cheeks flush warm, her heartbeat giving an erratic thump at just the thought of her fiancée right around the bend. With a grateful smile, Kagome turned on her heel, increasing her pace toward the priestess's home.

As the hut came into view, her brown eyes scoured the area, searching for the crimson robes and silver hair. He came around the edge of the wooden walls, a typical sneer on his face as he carried a couple of pieces of thick logs to the stack of firewood at the front, the elderly woman trailing just behind him with a pleased expression. Kagome's pace quickened further, a fluttering swelling in her chest. The hanyou's ember eyes blinked her way as he dropped the wood at the top of the pile, dusting his hands off as his growing grin brought his previous attitude to fade away. She was so elated to see him, so so excited, and her speed increased, running towards the man she loved at full speed, a delighted squeal leaving her mouth as she dropped the blanket and collided full force into his chest.

Inuyasha's arms swung around her, stumbling backwards, squeezing her tightly to him no matter how winded he suddenly became. He hated leaving her, but coming home was his favorite thing in the world. She kissed him hard, repeatedly, happiness flooding from every inch of her as he lifting her up slightly, her toes leaving the ground.

"You're back! You're back!" She murmured between each kiss, the smile on her lips prominent and wonderful.

The half demon chuckled, too content to let her go.


End file.
